


【爵幻警】奴隶 （通篇拆卸未完结/待补）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, 幻警, 强迫对接, 拆卸 - Freeform, 捆绑, 爵幻, 爵警
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“你来晚了，爵士。”幻影看着好友在自己身边坐下，递给他一杯低度饮料。“双胞胎给你惹麻烦了？”  
“他们俩还不够格给我惹麻烦。不过是非要和我一起来这里，被我揍了一顿而已。”爵士接过饮料，杯子在手里转了转。“这种地方，我还不想带他们来。”  
“你可以跟我说，我会让探长看着他们两个的。你不知道，探长的手段可以让他们闭嘴一个大循环。”蓝白色的贵族轻笑着说。  
“闭嘴吧幻影，你昨天就已经夸了探长13遍了。”  
“我只是想让你知道，找到一个合适的奴隶是件多么美妙的事。希望你今天也能有所收获。不过看起来，好像你来的太晚了。刚才我看中的最后一个也被别人买走了。”幻影颇为遗憾地说。  
“你怎么不买？”  
“你忘了，按法律我买了探长之后10个大循环之内不能再次购买奴隶。”  
“哦是吗？”爵士端起酒杯呷了一口。冰凉的饮料顺着他的摄食管滑进油箱，让他感觉无比惬意。  
“你没见到，刚才那个看起来相当不错，接口很紧致，张开腿的时候还带着润滑液，满光镜都是想跟你对接的念头。”  
“恕我对你的眼光表示抱歉。”  
“嘿！你知道探长的厉害不是吗？上次他可是把我们两个的曲轴都差点磨断，你的车灯都被他咬掉了。”幻影的光镜里闪着促狭的笑意，顺手在爵士的胸前摸了一下。“新换的这个车灯不错，宝贝儿。”  
爵士就着幻影的手把他拉到自己面甲前，捏住他的下巴。“要是下次你的奴隶再这么无礼，我就当着他的面把你的油箱灌满，直到你再也撑不下一滴他的交合液。”  
幻影握住爵士的手，低头放进自己的嘴里，慢慢地舔舐爵士指缝的线路。他的舌尖探进爵士手指关节处已经裸露出来的缝隙，寻找着掩藏在装甲下的细小元件。他向手腕处吹着气，那里的电路已经被弄的湿漉漉的，爵士能看到自己那些敏感的元件在橘黄色的灯光下显得亮晶晶。幻影轻咬舔舐着，以爵士很熟悉的方式挑逗着他的神经线。他上下移动着舌尖，探索着爵士关节里的每一处线缆，每一根光纤，若有若无的刺激让爵士轻叹一声。  
爵士的发声器里溢出满足的电流。他把自己靠进椅子深处，把幻影拉到自己怀里，狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。  
“唔……”幻影略有些吃痛地退了一下，可是后果只是被爵士圈地更紧了。蓝白色的贵族被迫仰着头雕，迎合着好友舌头的侵犯。  
爵士毫不客气地撬开幻影的牙齿，含住幻影的舌头，狠狠地吮吸，用自己的牙齿啃咬着幻影的舌头。与爵士的热烈不同，幻影起初只是淡淡地品味爵士的唇角，舌尖沿着唇线慢慢勾勒，描绘爵士美妙的形状，犹如画笔在渲染成极致的画布上耐心游走。然而，渴望更多亲吻的欲望愈发强烈，他张开自己的齿间，逗弄着爵士滑入那让他销魂的内腔，毫无遗漏地舔舐过好友的每一寸领地，炽热地追逐顽劣的柔软，竭力嬉戏着那灵巧的舌头，直到避无可避的舌尖与舌尖纠缠到火热。  
爵士情不自禁地发出一声杂乱的呻吟，忍不住更加用力地回应幻影竭力的挑逗，腻软的金属舌相互缠绕，缱绻而不知疲倦地跳着华尔兹，蹁跹起舞。宛如天籁一般的喘息化为最动听的邀请，爵士抬手用力按住幻影的后脑，甜美却又带有毁灭一切的疯狂激吻蜂拥而至，带着无可抑制的昭然欲望。  
幻影闭起光学镜，用指尖刮擦着爵士的装甲缝隙，他扭动着机体，摩擦着保时捷敏感的车灯。冷凝液渗出他们的机体，又迅速消失在缝隙里。  
不知过了多久，这个仿佛漫长地经历了世界末日审判的拥吻才慢慢停止。爵士放开了幻影，蓝白色的机体正贴着他的胸甲，有电解液从他嘴里流出来。爵士能听到他的换气扇在疯狂地转动。  
“你的技术越来越好了。”爵士向下吻住幻影胸前的车玻璃，舌尖暧昧地画着圈。“你越来越让我着迷了，我的小东西。”  
“这大概要归结于探长的功劳。”幻影几乎是躺倒在爵士的手臂上，享受着舌尖上的按摩。  
爵士略带惩罚地咬了幻影的前翼一下，果不其然看到他的机体微微颤抖了一下。这里是幻影的敏感带，爵士向来清楚。  
“哦轻一点……或者你可以等拍卖会结束了，我们再慢慢玩……”幻影嘴上这么说，可是胸甲却不停地蹭着爵士，他的指尖滑到了爵士的车灯处，中指和拇指按压着车灯中间的光纤，旋转揉捏，上下拨弄。“其实我是说，你可以买一个奴隶，对他做任何你想做的事。”  
爵士停了下来，似乎在认真思考幻影的话。  
“毕竟我不能随叫随到。”幻影继续说着。  
爵士的手指压在幻影的唇上，阻止了他后面的话。“除了不能随叫随到，我想不出什么理由可以放弃你，放弃你这么一个淫荡的欠操的小婊子。”  
“呵呵你的夸奖还真是别具一格。”幻影搂住爵士的后颈，双唇在他的舌尖肆意地啃咬。他的底盘已经开始湿润，接口里有润滑液流了出来。  
爵士伸手抚上那块蓝色的金属壳，下面是滚烫的对接设备。  
舞台上的骚动打断了他们。起初声音还不大，但是随后，有TF冲着舞台吹口哨，还有鞭打的声音，爵士不由得放开了幻影，眯起光学镜向台上看去。  
一个帕拉克萨斯机型。  
胸很大，有门翼，黑白涂装，角徽鲜红。  
冷淡的表情。  
哪怕是被鞭打，依然强硬地挺着，丝毫不肯求饶，甚至不肯叫出声。  
有意思。  
爵士的护目镜调暗了亮度。  
“这个家伙，我知道他。”幻影也坐了起来，亲昵地搂着爵士的肩甲。“警车，来自帕拉克萨斯，战争失败被俘，成为奴隶。不过他登台几次都没被买走，别看他看起来身材够辣，可惜太冷淡了，让你在充电床上完全提不起性趣。这次大概也是无机问津，所以才放在最后一个。”  
“就是他了。”爵士的护目镜变的更加暗了，几乎完全隐没到黑暗中。  
“谁？你要买他？听我的，这可不是什么明智的选择，你一定会后悔的。”  
“可是他很有意思不是吗？”  
“我觉得他唯一的意思就是可以满足你用鞭子教训他的欲望。”  
“对于他，用鞭子教训大概没什么乐趣。也许把鞭子塞到他的接口里会更有意思。”爵士笑着站起来，亲了亲幻影的额头。“好了，我要去给我的新奴隶办手续了。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
爵士看着他的奴隶。帕拉克萨斯人比他要高一点，涂装显得有些尘土，带着几处不是很严重的擦碰。他没有戴锁链，因为脖颈上的项圈可以保证他在一秒之内尝到足够的苦头，不过项圈的设计者还是很贴心地在上面留了一个金属环以满足那些喜欢给自己奴隶戴锁链的贵族的爱好。警车坐在地上，门翼向身后收缩着抵在墙上，他的手指搭在小腿上，低着头，看也不看爵士一眼。  
他这样坐着多久了？从昨天被带回来，爵士就把这间空屋子留给他，这里虽然小了些，不过距离爵士的充电室很近，而且有一扇窗户。  
也许他会喜欢这扇窗户。爵士这样想着，把他的奴隶留在黑暗里，关上了门。他看到警车一动不动地缩在墙边。他累了应该就会自己爬到充电床上的。  
第一天他并没有对警车做任何事，除了跟他说了几句话之外，当然，他也没得到他的奴隶任何回应。  
但是，早上爵士打开门的时候，警车还是这个姿势，一点未改变。  
“你昨晚没充电？”爵士看了看整齐的充电床。“它虽然小了点，但还是足够你躺的。”  
警车似乎是哼了一声，也似乎没有。太轻了，爵士不确定。  
一个很有意思的家伙。  
爵士上前挑起警车的下巴。“这样你恐怕没有足够的能量完成你的表演。还是说，你准备被我拆到一半的时候被强制下线？”  
警车张口就咬住了他的手指。  
一股疼痛直冲处理器奔来。爵士下意识地去推警车，虚弱的帕省人后脑撞到了墙上，在他的机体上又添了几道刮痕。  
“反应可真快，你变形是啮齿动物吗？”爵士甩了甩手，上面被咬掉了一点点涂漆。“我原本打算等几天的，不过现在看来，没必要。”  
他掐住警车的脖子，把他甩到充电床上。刚才还死气沉沉的警车忽然有了反应，他用手去扭爵士的手腕，同时一脚踢向爵士的腹甲。  
但是他虚弱了，长时间的能量不足让他打出去的每一下都轻飘飘的。爵士扣住他的双手，在他的腹甲上来了一拳，警车痛的弯下腰，嘴角有能量液渗出来。他擦了擦嘴角，满怀怨恨地看着爵士。  
“不但反应快，近身格斗也不错。看不出还是个暴脾气，以前在战场上没少给别人吃苦头吧？”爵士按了床边的几个按钮。“既然这么喜欢粗暴，那我们就玩粗暴一点。”  
警车的手脚被迅速向四周拉开，扣进了床边的铜扣里。随着咔擦几声，他的活动能力被彻底限制，机体被拉成X形状。  
这是一张改制过的充电床，他一定在这上面玩过不少的TF。警车的胸甲因为置换气体而剧烈地起伏着。  
爵士又按了一个按钮，原本扣着警车双腿的铜扣开始向上方移动，警车的双腿由八字形被拉成一字型，双腿之间的所有线路一览无遗。  
“真是赏心悦目的风景。”爵士得意地吹了声口哨。他拆掉黑色的对接面板，还有些软的输出管趴在三角区，露出了下面的接口。爵士用指节蹭了蹭接口最外面的保护叶，软金属的触感让他十分舒畅。他把指尖探进去，抠弄着最外边的甬道。  
“呃啊……放开我……”警车发出一声痛苦的惨叫，他的手掌紧紧地握住，锁链在有限的范围里发出金属的碰撞声。  
“是初拆？”爵士把手指退了出来。“不是吧，你活了几百万年没对接过？”  
“快放了我，不然我会把你碎尸万段。”警车咬着牙说。  
“如果你肯服软的话，那我就动作轻一点。”爵士伸手摸上警车的面甲，他猛地一颤，仿佛受惊的涡轮狐狸一样，又马上镇定了下来。  
“你会后悔的。”  
“哦是吗？你忘了自己的身份了？一个奴隶，居然对自己的主人出言不逊。”爵士的手顺着警车的面甲一路下滑到下巴，用力掐住。  
警车被掐的流出了清洗液。  
“如果不是你们，我不会被俘成为奴隶。你们夺走了我的故乡，夺走了我的朋友，我的一切都被毁了，是你们把我变成这个样子！”警车咬牙切齿地说。  
“别这样说，我又没上过战场，我跟你无冤无仇，我们唯一的关系就是我花了一大笔沙尼币把你买了回来。”  
“所以你从未付出过任何，仅仅只是因为你所在的地区打了胜仗，你就可以在这里坐享其成，拥有财富和资源，随心所欲地对别人做这种肮脏的事！”  
“肮脏的事？”爵士有点不耐烦了。“再这样下去气氛都要被你搞坏了。我买来你可不是要听你讲大道理的。——相信我，我知道怎么让你爱上这种肮脏的事。”  
他用手抚摸着警车高耸的车灯，慢慢低下头，舔过他的音频接收器。果不其然看到警车又微微颤抖了一下，虽然很快就平静下来，可这个小动作却瞒不了爵士。他忽然坏心眼地想再看看警车冷淡的面甲上会有什么表情，于是干脆含住他的接收器吮吸起来。警车棱角分明的面甲变得通红。  
“放……放开我。”他的发声器里有难以抑制的杂音。  
爵士的舌尖从接收器来到警车唇角，挑开他的自虐，警车正死咬着嘴唇，倔强地想抵抗。爵士的手掌覆盖上警车胸前的车灯，揉搓着表面突起的传感元件，然后用力一掐。  
警车刚要开口呻吟，立刻被爵士撬开了牙齿，乘虚而入，突破他的防线，用力吸吮着柔软的金属舌。警车皱起眉头，摇晃着头雕想要拜托爵士的钳制。爵士加大了在胸甲处揉搓的力量，细细地吻着警车，品味着他的味道。他用舌尖在警车的口中搅拌着，追逐着他的柔软，啃咬着舔舐着粘膜上的节点。粘腻的电解液蹭在警车银白色的面甲上，让他看起来更加美味。  
爵士稍微放开警车，注视着身下的机体压抑的喘息，他冷淡的面甲染上了一丝情欲，光学镜闪着窒息的光。  
落在我手里，无论如何你都别想逃。  
爵士的吻向下移动，滑过脖颈来到肩甲连接处。他用舌尖舔过一条条管线，搅弄着里面的传感神经丛，时不时用牙齿轻咬慢啃。黑白涂装的机体全身的管线都绷的紧紧的，显然在极力压抑着自己的反应。爵士并不在意，他含住警车的车灯，用嘴唇包裹住里面的光纤，上下舔弄起来。  
警车的处理器被一种从未有过的快感冲的七零八落，他闭起光学镜，不去看这让他难堪的画面。可是爵士却没打算这么简单就放过他，他跨坐在警车的大腿上，握住警车的输出管，耐心地上下套弄，下腹传来一阵电流，欲望快速地汇聚起来。管子在爵士的手中开始变得粗大，涨的几乎变了颜色，昂首挺立似乎在寻找什么可以发泄的地方。爵士在管子顶端收拢手指，用力按住顶端小小的出口，已经开始渗出的液体蓦地被堵了回去。  
“嗯……不……放开……嗯……”警车的机体在爵士的手下变得僵硬，发声器里发出压抑的呻吟声。  
“不要着急。”爵士的嗓音略带点沙哑。他打开自己的对接面板，温热的润滑液滴在警车的输出管上。  
爵士放开警车的管子，把手指伸进自己的接口里，尽管动作很轻柔，但是他还是发出了抑制不住的喘息。他用手指蹭了少许润滑液，涂抹在警车已经胀的可怕的输出管上。他伏低在警车的光镜上方，蓝色的护目镜让警车感到炫目。  
“我一直都不喜欢那种单方面爽的对接，这种事应该让双方都获得快感。你是初拆，所以不要着急，让我带你先来体会一下这个世界上最美妙的事情。它不肮脏，也不卑鄙，它是快乐的，愉悦的……”  
爵士一边说，一边握住警车的管子在自己的保护叶上摩擦，直到警车的面甲稍稍放松了一点，才压下腰身，缓缓地让输出管的顶端进入自己的接口里。  
警车的油压几乎要爆表，他觉得自己的换气系统已经罢工了。  
“感觉到了吗？里面是不是很热？因为它们在等着你。”爵士继续往下坐着，勃起的输出管蹭过对接通道里的每一个传感节点，叫嚣着传递给他们满足的快感。爵士把全身的重量都压在警车的大腿上，手撑在警车胸甲两侧，开始缓慢地上下移动自己的臀部。  
警车的处理器几乎全线锁死。虽然双方的对接设备型号不是完全合适，但是爵士的接口却出奇地温暖，舒服。接口里满是不顾一切的欲望和吞噬，接纳了他的管子，吞吐着他的管子，紧紧地吸着他的管子，甚至还在热情地邀请他进入更深。  
他觉得自己会融化在这里面。  
爵士把臀部翘的更高，他的上身更低，漂亮的车灯晃动在警车的光镜前。警车犹豫了一下，舔了舔保时捷的车灯。  
爵士忽然停了一瞬。他忽然脱力，差点栽倒在警车的机体上。好不容易才稳住身形，爵士奖励地亲吻了警车，把自己的车灯放的更低。  
警车再次舔上他的车灯，爵士发出了一声悠长而缓慢的呻吟。警车的舌尖在爵士的车灯上打着圈，电解液把那里弄的湿漉漉的，他的舌头扫过车灯下的那块小小的电子板，忽然轻轻咬了一口。  
这突如其来的刺激让爵士的机体一僵。他的接口猛地收缩，夹紧了警车的输出管。本就已经极力压抑的警车直接泄在了爵士的接口深处。  
“作为第一次，你的表现不错。”爵士赞许地亲了亲警车的角徽，从他的输出管上坐了起来，接口里还在不停地向下滴着警车刚刚射进去的交换液。  
警车的声音疲惫又嘶哑。“现在可以……放开我了吗？”  
爵士的护目镜似乎在笑。“我把你惯坏了吗，我的奴隶？你在向我提要求？”  
警车不解地瞪大了光学镜。  
“刚才你射完了，现在该我了。”  
“什么？……你……”警车又急又气，可是手脚却丝毫动弹不得。  
爵士的接口下面已经流出了许多混合着润滑液的交换液，在充电床上形成了一滩亮晶晶的水洼。他把那些液体抹在手指上，又涂在警车的接口保护叶上。  
“相信我，这感觉会很好的。”爵士戏谑地舔了舔警车的面甲，熟练地分开两片软金属，把手指伸了进去。警车几乎是跳了一下，开始剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“别乱动宝贝，如果你不想你的接口报废的话。”爵士耐心地旋转着手指，虽然已经有了液体的润滑，但是因为是初拆，警车的对接通道里相当紧致，爵士的手指几乎寸步难行。在终于摸到了一个传感节点之后，爵士加快了速度，用指尖刮了刮那个小小的突起，释放了一点微小的电流，确保能足够激起警车的呻吟，又不会伤到他的接口。  
“嗯啊……呜……”极度的刺激让警车的腰猛的抬了起来，他的胸甲起伏地厉害又急速，冷凝液从装甲里渗出，又滚落在床上，散发出诱惑的气味。  
真是一具美妙的机体。爵士满意地看着他的奴隶。  
警车发出的叫声让他兴奋。原本散发着禁欲气息的黑白涂装让爵士不由自主地想要欺负他。  
警车火热的对接通道包裹着爵士的手指，像要把它给熔化了。爵士小心地抽动着手指，听着警车压抑而性感的呻吟声，接口周围的金属皱摺象含羞待放的花朵，刺激着他的视线。感到里面开始分泌更多的润滑液后，爵士的第二根手指随即伸出进去，又引起警车一阵颤抖的悲鸣。  
因为从未被造访过，警车的甬道十分紧，两根手指就占满了全部空间。他应该是常期在战场上，金属肌肉弹性很好，接口用力收缩着，企图阻止异物的侵入。  
真是可爱又幼稚的想法。  
爵士弓起手指，指尖划过被撑开的通道褶皱。  
“啊不……不要……好痛……”警车几乎是边哭边叫了出来。  
疼痛让接口稍微张大了些，警车的下唇几乎都要咬破了。爵士不由放温柔了动作，一边抚摸着刚才被忽视的输出管，敏感节点被刺激又让警车哼了出声。爵士把第三根手指也挤了进去，被他的通道紧紧地吸着，指尖都兴奋的颤抖起来。  
“嗯……不……”被前后夹击着，警车的呻吟声变的更大了。接口里的手指抽插的速度逐步加快，他粗重的换气声更加不稳定，全身的线路都紧绷着，机体被冷凝液笼罩着，泛着光芒，真是最完美的视觉刺激。淋漓的液体从接口中流了出来，沾染在爵士的手上，进入变得更加顺畅。  
在充分扩张后，爵士抽出手指，将一个枕头垫在警车腰下，这个角度使得接口正对着他露出的输出管。警车的接口在空气里瑟缩发抖，流出的润滑液和刚才的交换液混在一起，散发出yin靡的气息。  
爵士抚摸着达特森美妙的线条，打开他腿部的束缚，将他的双腿向上抬起。他再也不想忍耐了，涨得快要爆炸的输出管抵住警车的接口，双手紧抓警车的腰侧，盯住他泛着情欲的光学镜，一口气冲了进去。  
“啊……啊……不要……”不能与手指比的输出管让警车凄惨地吼叫起来。  
爵士紧盯着警车的面甲，一丝一毫都没有遗露。不知为什么，第一眼看到警车，爵士就有这种感觉，就是想看到他被自己侵犯时的表情，那种压抑的痛苦和不甘。这种泛着冰冷气息的情欲，现在全数收进他的护目镜里。  
警车张着嘴，换气扇疯狂地运转，爵士放慢了速度，给他一个适应的时间。冲入警车体内的感觉让爵士的火种都要尖叫起来，紧致温热的对接通道绞着他的输出管，他能从结合的部位感到警车火种的跳动。然后他开始缓缓地小幅度地晃动起来，那种高潮般的快感源源不绝地传遍所有的传感线路，每根光纤每块电路板都在叫嚣着。  
“嗯……求你……停……停啊……”警车第一次用这么低下的语气向别人哀求，却只能激出爵士更多想欺负他的芯思。用力将他的下身抬得更高，双腿向上压到胸甲车灯处，他和他面对面地进入着，这个姿势让他进入地更加彻底。爵士不由得闷哼一声，低头堵住警车全部的呻吟。  
……  
打开了手臂上的束缚，警车几乎全身瘫软。他有一半的线路已经罢工，另一半正在艰难地重新启动，光学镜无神地亮着。爵士亲了亲他的额头，把他抱在自己的怀里。“我猜，我大概是买到了一个宝贝。”  
对于爵士的用词警车感到十分厌恶，但是他现在实在没有多余的力气去反驳。爵士端过床边的一盘能量块，手指揉搓着警车的车灯。“张嘴，我喂你。”  
警车颤抖着手去接，他现在的确非常需要补充能量。  
爵士摇了摇头，护目镜上闪过一道狡猾的光。他把能量块叼在自己嘴里，示意警车张开嘴。  
这太羞辱了！警车气的发抖，不假思索地拒绝了爵士这种喂食方式。  
“我建议你还是听我的，补充好能量。”爵士不慌不忙地说。  
“因为，我猜我的那位损友就快来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
“你的新奴隶怎么样？”幻影一进来就四处张望。  
“很好，各个方面来说。”爵士不紧不慢地坐下。  
“包括在充电床上？”  
“当然。不然他还能干什么，一个奴隶，除了向主人奉献自己的接口和输出管，他还能做什么？”  
“也不尽然。我回去查了一下他的资料，他在被俘前是可是副官。”  
“那都是过去了。他现在的意义只能在充电床上体现。”  
“看来你对你的新奴隶十分满意。”  
“少跟我拐弯抹角，幻影。我知道你来干什么，不过你需要稍微等一下，他刚补充完能量，还在充电。”  
“天啊，你还是爵士吗？你对你的奴隶可真好。”  
“瞧您说的，大少爷，我是那种冷血的机器吗？”  
“真不知道以前是谁把感知器家的那位给拆到哭了七次还不肯停手。”  
“那是他爱哭，不能怪我。”  
“得了吧，除了声波，我还从没听说谁能把录音机拆哭的。”  
“好了，我去看一下警车。”爵士打断了好友细数历史的谈话，带着幻影来到警车的房间。  
黑白色的达特森正躺在充电床上，他的门翼收在两侧微微颤动，换气扇平稳地运行着。  
“他还在充电，啧啧，看起来很激烈啊……”幻影打量着警车机体上的刮痕。“要把他强制上线吗？”  
爵士摇摇头。“他能量太低了。”  
幻影凑近警车，摸了摸他的门翼，爵士想伸手拉他，但是慢了一步。  
警车的门翼向上扬了一下，发出一声轻哼。  
“哈，他真可爱。”幻影小声地说。  
“你上次也这么夸过双胞胎家的大黄蜂。”  
“不一样，他们俩完全不是一个风格。他可爱的让我想欺负。”  
“那你也得等他上线再欺负。我不希望我的奴隶被你玩坏了。”  
“别那么不近人情啊爵士！”幻影凑近爵士的面甲，手指在他对接面板处挑逗。“我可等不了太久。”  
爵士握住他的手，在幻影唇边吻了一下。“所以，需要我先把你拆到保护叶都合不起来？”  
“如果你可以的话。”幻影带着点笑意，他的手指滑到自己的唇边，缓慢地勾勒出唇角的形状。  
爵士把幻影抱的更近，胸甲互相贴住。他灵活的舌头攀上幻影的脖颈，啃咬着一侧的传感器。白色的装甲下面是整齐的电线，爵士的舌尖探进缝隙里，把那些电线搅的一团糟。  
幻影的发声器里发出满足的咕哝声。他的脖颈向后仰起，手掌抚着爵士的对接面板，蓝白色的机体轻轻地蹭着对方。爵士掐了一下幻影的后挡板，幻影忍不住叫了出来。  
警车的光学镜闪了几下，上线了。  
机体有些疼痛，尤其是接口，里面好像还有液体，他感觉自己一动就会流出来。  
“爵士，你的奴隶上线了。”幻影一边喘息着一边说。  
警车看到两个交缠在一起的机体，第一个反应是再次闭上光学镜。  
爵士也没有理会警车，他把幻影推到墙边，更加用力地衔住幻影的音频接收器，舔舐里面的导线。幻影用手指引着爵士摸到自己胸甲下方的前翼，爵士的拇指摩挲着光滑鲜亮的金属层，顺着装甲接缝处释放出一点点电流，欣赏着幻影在自己的双臂和墙边这狭小的空间里不停扭动的样子。  
“啊……爵士……你今天怎么……”幻影难耐地呻吟出声，他的风扇开大了转速。  
“再叫大点声，我喜欢。”爵士舔着幻影的接收器，含混不清地说。  
幻影立刻就明白了爵士的意思。他的光学镜闪过一丝兴奋的光。  
“啊……！爵士……唔……不要……嗯……”幻影兴奋地喊了起来，机体也开始剧烈地扭动，漂亮的涂漆蹭在墙上，发出尖锐的刮擦声。  
警车很想把音频接收器也一起关掉，可是他的锁死功能无法使用。虽然闭上了光学镜，可是接收器里还是不停地接收到幻影软喃的呻吟和爵士舌尖发出的色气的水声。  
该死！  
警车撑着自己坐起来，冲爵士和幻影吼道：“你们两个给我滚出去！”  
幻影愣了一下，然后嗤笑着说：“爵士，我的音频接收器大概是被你舔坏了？你的奴隶刚刚说了——‘滚’？哈，你还没给他讲讲礼仪吗？”  
“没顾上。”  
“所以你顾上干什么了？一直在调教他的接口？”  
“差不多。”  
“看来效果不错，我能试试吗？”  
爵士没说话。幻影把这理解为默许。他走过去，食指挑起警车的下巴。  
“你真可爱。”  
在警车的下一个动作还没开始的时候，爵士捏住警车脖颈上的项圈。  
“别想咬他，否则你会后悔的。”  
警车的机体瑟缩了一下。  
爵士又说：“你知道该做什么。”  
警车犹豫了几秒，然后张口含住幻影的手指，轻吮慢吸起来。柔软的金属舌尖舔过指缝间的传感线，幻影修长的手指在他的嘴里来回转动，刷过警车的上下唇内侧，摩挲着他的舌根。警车顺从地把嘴张的更大了些，以使手指能更好地深入到口腔内部。幻影轻柔地碾过警车舌头的边缘，按压着那些脆弱的金属粘膜，卷起他的舌头，和自己的手指交缠在一起，软金属下的细小出口开始情不自禁地分泌出更多的电解液，搅拌出一片色情的空间。透明的电解液从警车的嘴角流出来。  
“对，就这样，慢慢的，用舌头舔，嗯，别用牙齿。嗯，很好。”幻影赞许地说，看起来十分陶醉于警车粘腻绵软的舌头。他一个一个描摹着警车口腔里的节点，一颗一颗的牙齿，每一个细小的粘膜突起，时轻时重地按压着舌头的根部。  
爵士从背后抱着警车，啃咬着他的门翼，他抚摸白色门翼的边缘，胸甲蹭在警车的车顶灯上。他吻着警车的音频接收器，换气扇排出的气体吹在圆形的传感器里，警车被弄得浑身发麻。本就疲惫不堪的机体很快有了反应，警车几乎连保持最基本的平衡都做不到。  
幻影把手指抽了出来，舔了舔警车的胸甲。“想不想玩个小游戏？”  
爵士知道幻影的意思，或者说，那是他们经常玩的。  
他锁死了警车的光学镜。  
达特森猛然陷入一片黑暗中。他本能地反抗着无法控制的感觉，可是随后双手就被爵士扭到了背后牢牢扣住，然后，咔擦一声。  
是能量手铐。  
“哦~~你早就准备好了是吗？”幻影拉长了声调看着爵士合上自己的子空间。  
“给你准备的，没用上而已。”  
幻影吐了吐舌头。  
“不行，你们两个放开我！快点！”警车的发声器终于恢复了自由，他颇为恼怒地，如果他现在能看到的话，一定是狠狠地瞪着这两个玩心大起的家伙。  
“嘘……”爵士把手指放在唇边，不过警车看不到这个动作。“你得知道怎么当一个听话的奴隶。而且——你的机体已经有反应了。”他的手抚摸着警车的后挡板，那里已经变得烫手。  
幻影也拆掉了警车的对接面板，黑白色的金属壳掉在地上，发出沉闷的声音。还未来得及清理的交换液哗哗地淌了下来，把警车银白色的大腿弄的粘腻不堪。警车想抗拒接口里液体流出的奇怪的感觉，机体不停地扭动着，这使他看起来格外诱人，像一条蜿蜒的小蛇。  
爵士把他的两条腿抱起，分的更开，幻影低头亲了亲警车的腹部线路，已经开始抬头的输出管立刻就蹦了出来，叫嚣着自己的欲望。  
“没，没有……”警车能感觉到爵士的手从他的接收器抚摸下来，沿着边缘到脖颈传感器。因为视觉传感被切断，所以机体上的其他感觉更加强烈，他不经意地摇了一下机体。另外一只不知道是谁的手摸着他的胸甲，然后碰到边缘处的车灯。  
“啊啊啊……啊啊……”警车拼命咬着下唇，想要把呻吟声吞回去。  
那只手不停地在车灯上画圈，一会儿又用指尖滑到旁边的缝隙里，有一种奇妙的感觉。接下来又有一只手移向了他的保险杠，探进边缘沿着里侧移动。警车这时感觉又痒又爽，有一种很奇怪的感觉，甚至想快点发泄出来。  
在听到一声满足的呻吟从发声器里溢出之后，他被自己的念头吓了一跳。然而极力压抑的发声器并不能够掩盖他的引擎在装甲下发出嗡嗡的轰隆声，这足以向爵士和幻影传递一个信息，他很享受这一切。  
即使看不到他们的行为，警车也知道他有感觉。或者说，正是因为感官被剥夺了一部分，才使得其他的感觉更加明显，像是放大了好几倍。警车莫名有点紧张——   
这样的感觉，意外地无助。  
就像他刚刚被俘的时候一样。  
惦记着自己的部下，惦记着自己的战友，惦记着那个和自己机型一样的，爱说爱笑的孩子。  
他被拖走的那一刻又涌现在他的记忆扇区里。  
察觉到警车的分神，爵士抓住警车的下巴用力捏开，火热的舌头肆无忌惮地窜入他的口中，舔舐着他的口腔，纠缠着他的舌头。纯熟的吻技让警车的换气扇循环迅速加重。硬被捏开而不能合拢的口腔流出电解液，划过他的面甲，留下一道yin糜的痕迹。警车渐渐觉得CPU有点迟钝，整个机体也开始无力，一种不知名的快感从输出管里升起。  
幻影握住警车的输出管，轻快地揉搓着，随意地套弄起来，一手还不忘把玩警车胸前的保险杠。警车想尽量分散着自己的注意力和他对抗，可是输出管在幻影颇有技巧的套弄下居然渐渐抬起了头。  
忽然感到一股电流集中起来奔向输出管，警车的机体猛地绷紧，输出管上却传来一阵冰凉的触感，所有的电荷被迫倒流回去，全数重回他的传动舱。  
“是静止锁。你得放慢点速度。”爵士充满诱惑的声音在他的接收器边响起。  
警车勉强平复着不稳的换气声，门翼向背部中间收缩，又高高地扬起，正好被爵士抓在手里。“好像天使的翅膀一样。”爵士抚摸着黑白色的门翼。已经临近过载的警车机体十分敏感，光是抚摸门翼就已经让他的引擎加速到了最大功率。而在此时，幻影则低下头，在警车的接口外侧舔了舔。  
“什么？你要干什么？给我停下……不！”立刻意识到了幻影下一步的动作，警车的羞耻心在一瞬间几乎爆棚。虽然和爵士也做过，但只是用手和对接设备，从来没有被用舌头舔过那里，更别提像幻影现在这样，舌头长驱直入伸进他的对接通道里，在润滑液的作用下，毫无阻碍地来到了他的能源镜，油箱入口处。  
“不要……啊啊啊啊啊……”警车的双手无助地在背后抓握成圈状，他弓起腰身，再也压抑不住的呻吟从发声器里争先恐后地逃出。他被锁住的光学镜里有清洗液流出。  
“啊……唔……不要……”唇被猛烈地封住了，一阵天翻地覆的吸吮。灵巧的舌头强行进入口中，固执地纠缠住他的舌头不放，警车毫无反抗能力，爵士的金属舌头挑逗着他舌尖的触觉，光滑的舌扫过口腔内部，引发机体内最深层的欲望，来到他最脆弱的舌根，用力地吮吻。  
警车拼命调动最后一点理智，牙齿绞住爵士的舌头，张嘴就准备咬。幻影却像是早就猜到他要做什么，舌尖碾过一个传感节点，用力按压起来。  
警车的机体不可抑制地颤抖起来，他的脊背绷的直直的，静止锁也锁不住的交换液从顶端的小孔里喷射了出来，溅在幻影干净的面甲上。  
警车有那么一瞬间处理器停止了。  
他即使看不到也能想的到幻影现在的样子。  
然后他就看到了。爵士打开了他的光学镜。  
他看到爵士在舔吻着幻影的面甲，而幻影搂着爵士，也回以热烈的亲吻。他听到电解液和自己的交合液交换的声音，在另外两个TF的口腔里。他看到幻影的舌头伸进爵士的牙齿间，舔舐着爵士的牙齿内侧和里面的金属粘膜。  
幻影发出一声模糊不清的呻吟声，爵士则回应地抚摸着他的后背装甲线条。  
太羞耻了。  
警车的机体温度不但没能因为过载降下去，反而升的更高了。  
爵士从背后抱起警车，然后掐住警车的腰身，只一下就进入了他还在向外流淌着润滑液的接口。  
“啊！……”警车忍不住惊声尖叫起来，差点栽倒在前面的幻影身上。  
幻影的双手勾住他的腿弯，爵士的双手托着他的臀部。  
幻影舔了舔嘴唇说：“我觉得，我该加入了。”  
什么？加入什么？加入哪儿？警车混沌的CPU忽然清醒，他拼命扭动着自己想躲开幻影的攻击，可惜背后的能量手铐让他根本只能做徒劳的抵抗。  
幻影利落地将自己的对接面板打开，输出管顶上了警车正在往下滴润滑液的接口，他恶作剧地在保护叶上蹭了一圈，沾上了少许液体，然后完全无所顾忌地硬顶了进去。  
这一次，警车几乎是立即痛得大叫了起来，他的发声器甚至带上了哭腔。但是幻影对玩这一套游戏已经颇有经验。他再次把手掌覆盖上白色的胸甲，潜入松开的装甲接缝，在里面隐藏的精密线路和电子板上捣乱，他用指尖夹紧那里，轻柔地爱抚，引导警车慢慢接纳自己。爵士也再次从容地舔吮着警车的颈部线路，他找到一条输能管，舌尖挑逗着里面敏感的元件，发声器里流出诱人的情欲。每一条颈部线路几乎都被照顾到了，警车仰起头雕，下巴高高地抬起，爵士的舌尖沿着那些细微的接缝描绘它们的走向。虽然警车的CPU已经要被各种复杂的警报塞满了，但是他也因为无法抗拒快感而开始逐渐放松。一波一波的热意裹挟着电荷奔袭在警车的每一根光纤里，他甚至开始陶醉这种感受。  
幻影的输出管缓缓地滑进他的接口深处，和爵士的输出管一起，撑开对接通道里的褶皱，寻找着里面隐藏的传感节点，一直来到最深处的能源镜。  
从剧烈的疼痛到逐渐适应，再到反而因此而感到兴奋，警车自己也不知道过了多久，他和幻影的机体上都沾满了各种颜色的能量液，他的面甲上满是爵士留下的电解液，而体内两根输出管将他的接口撑开到前所未有的极限。  
幻影最先忍不住了，他在警车的接口里大力抽动起来，一次次顶入灼热的甬道，摩擦的地方传来电流般蚀骨销魂的快感。在幻影稍微退出去一点的时候，爵士的输出管就不失时机地挺进去，碾压每一个小小的突起。蛮横的欲望不断撞进警车最深处，不间断的插入、摩擦，使得警车已经完全没有办法说话，只能把自己全身的重量都放在他们手臂上，跟着他们两个的动作不停地摇晃自己的机体。三个机体忘情地互相交叠，房间里满是色气的喘息。  
“不行了……快点解掉……让我射出来……”警车几乎要哭出来。  
幻影迅速拿掉警车输出管上的静止锁，他的动作更加用力，速度也更加快，身后的爵士倾身上前，热烈而急切地和幻影吻住。  
警车的机体明显的一震，接口也开始紧紧地收缩，他发出一声高过一声的粘腻的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅度摆动起来，这让幻影和爵士感受到的刺激更加强烈。  
几乎是同时，爵士和幻影在警车的接口里释放了出来，白色的交换液顺着警车的接口流到大腿缝隙里，又滴到地板上，形成一滩亮晶晶的湿润。  
……  
“总体来说，你的调教还是挺有成果的。”幻影在清洗室帮爵士清洗装甲。  
“我说过，不要跟我拐弯抹角。”爵士仰起头雕，温热的能量油从顶部流出，冲刷着机体上的欲望痕迹。  
“不过他居然敢咬你，还真是没想到。”幻影把清洗剂均匀地涂在爵士的装甲上，拿过刷子开始刷那些缝隙。  
哐当一声，刷子掉到了地上。  
爵士把幻影按到了墙边，手肘顶着他的脖颈。  
“你的油吧又缺TF表演了？”  
“啊哈，真是什么都瞒不过你。”幻影举起手作投降状。“带他去吧，让他见见世面。到了那里，我会找TF帮你教他怎么遵守礼仪的。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
爵士坐在油吧一个不起眼的角落里，手里端着一杯高纯，但是并没有喝，而是在手上转来转去。警车跪在他的脚边，光镜却一直盯着舞池中央。  
“帕省应该也有油吧，你没去过吗？”爵士发现他的奴隶有点出神。  
警车收回视线，毫不畏缩地看着爵士。“真不敢相信我们会败给这样的家伙。”  
舞池中央的TF涂装各式各样，正跟着音乐疯狂地摇晃着自己的机体，时不时跟周围看对光镜的对象抚摸互蹭。  
“一群酒囊饭袋。”警车换了个姿势，他的膝轴承有点发麻，只能跪坐在自己的小腿上，用手揉了揉里面的传感线。“我们有最好的军队，最好的指挥官，有充足的资源，居然会败给你们这群输出管长在处理器里的炉渣们。”  
爵士的护目镜凑近警车的面甲。“输出管长在处理器里？也包括我？”  
“你是最恶劣的。”  
“为什么？”  
警车把头扭过去不再说话。  
爵士一只手指挑起他的下巴，强迫他扭过来，蓝色的护目镜和蓝色的光学镜里都蓄满了意味不明的色彩。  
“因为我拿走了你的初拆？”翘起的唇角代表爵士现在很高兴。  
“哼。”  
“好听，再哼一声我听听。”爵士的语气里充满了戏谑。  
“你滚！”警车有点恼怒。  
爵士的手指微微用力。“再哼一声啊，亲爱的小警警。”  
最后三个字差点让警车的面甲抽搐。  
“还是不听话？”爵士放开了手，在内置通讯里输入一条信息。“等会儿你可别哭。”  
没一会儿幻影就来了，蓝白色的贵族脚步轻盈至极，警车几乎都没发觉他靠近。幻影从爵士的背后抱住他，双臂愉快地搂住挚友。“抱歉我来晚了，双胞胎知道你过来了，非要来跟你玩，我费了好大功夫才成功说服他们去感知器家。”  
“录音机今晚一定会恨你的。”爵士摩挲着幻影光滑的装甲涂层。  
“不会的。听说他前几天一直缠着我们的科学家结果被罚七个小周期不能进充电室，他只会感谢我。不然他会被自己的电荷烧毁主控板的。”幻影亲密地吻着爵士的接收器，舌尖轻轻舔过下方的传导线。“而且我也不想再和他俩分享你了，双胞胎只会胡闹。”  
警车的小腿线路也快撑不住了，传感器开始分批罢工，他的机体向前倾，白色的手指探进装甲缝隙里，揉搓着里面快断掉的传感线。  
爵士把幻影拉到旁边坐下，一只脚尖翘向警车：“过来。”  
警车的双腿传感已经无法传递到处理器了，他艰难地撑起上半身，冷凝液从头雕里渗出来，小腿却纹丝不动。  
“你的奴隶不太听话啊。”  
爵士向前一步，拉起警车的胳膊，几乎把他整个机体都拎了起来。警车第一次发现爵士的力气竟然这么大。他的机体在完全没法调动传感器的情况下，被爵士按在了沙发里，黑白色的门翼抵在柔软的皮质靠背上。  
其实刚才爵士起身的时候，幻影就明白了警车的状况。他看着爵士拎起警车，把他拽进沙发里，火种忽然一动。  
警车想起身却被爵士死死地压住。爵士趴在他的接收器旁低声说：“不想腿部传感废了就给我老老实实坐着。”  
警车终于放弃了挣扎。  
幻影看着爵士的动作。事情好像变得有意思了。  
“东西呢？”爵士回头问幻影。  
幻影从旁边拿来几个小玩意儿，递给爵士。警车被自己的胸甲挡住了视线，没看到那是什么。  
爵士打量了几下：“这么多颗？”  
“放心，都是特殊材质的，可以伸缩，不会把接口撑坏，而且还相当舒服。”  
什么东西？警车的处理器里涌出一种不好的预感。  
“好吧。”爵士转头舔过警车的面甲。“我想你会很喜欢它的。”  
一条黑色的东西覆盖上他的面甲，周围立刻陷入一片黑暗。丝质的触感蒙上来，于是光学镜前只剩一点点的黑影。  
“你知道你现在的样子又多迷人吗？”爵士将头雕靠近警车被举过头顶的手臂，伸出舌头，恶意地在他臂甲缝隙处舔了一舔。粘腻的金属舌方法有魔力一般，重重地滑过那些纤长的电缆线，一道亮晶晶的电解液从舌尖落下，沿着警车银灰色的脖颈，一直滑到颤抖不已的白色胸甲上，在角落昏暗又暧昧的灯光下，闪着诱人犯罪的光芒。  
而更加令人发狂的，是警车现在的姿势。他的面甲上充满了不安和疑惑，车顶灯深深地陷进沙发里，门翼收在两旁，正因为下面羞耻的动作而抖动上扬。爵士捏住警车的小腿装甲往两边推开，这使得警车的大腿也随之张开，银灰色的装甲下裸露出那些精巧的金属丝。警车的双手是自由的，可他没法作出除了牢牢抓住身下的沙发布料之外的任何动作。  
爵士半跪在警车的两腿中间，手里捏着他的腿甲。他伸出舌头，舌尖探入警车膝轴承的接缝里，缓慢而暧昧地舔舐着，宽大的手掌抚摸着另一条腿的电缆线，手指爬过那些传感元件，指尖不轻不重地揉捏。  
刚才还在麻木的传感线立刻开始重启，它们带着弥漫情欲的快感和刺痛般的麻木感同时袭上警车的处理器。他几乎无法思考。  
幻影走过去，俯身舔了舔警车的面甲。无法接受视觉传感的警车立刻向后退缩去。幻影捧住警车的头雕，一下攫住了他的唇角，舌头撬开他的牙齿，热情又激烈地吻了起来。另一只手则毫不客气地抚上他背后的门翼，捏着上扬起来的门翼边缘，肆意地揉弄起来，一对小翅膀蹭在沙发靠背上，沙沙的好像在起舞。  
“唔唔……”唇齿相交，让警车有种销魂的眩晕感，但是门翼处传来的疼痛，又一次一次地清醒了他的神经丛。在欲望痛爽之中，警车能感受到的，只有无奈和沉沦。而此时，正在寒冷空气中瑟缩着的保护叶，忽然感到一股按压的力量，让他不禁浑身都打了一个颤抖。  
因为嘴被幻影封着，警车没法说话，他只能抗拒地举着手，想把爵士从他腿间推开。幻影却已经先一步握住他的手，指节滑入他的指节缝隙，缓慢而坚定地扣住白色的手指。  
爵士的舌头沿着警车的大腿根部一路舔过大腿内侧，在膝轴承内侧稍作停留，一路向上。已经来到了大腿和对接面板的连接处。警车不得不把自己的风扇全速运行才能保证不会被过多的高温警报给强制下线。爵士舔舐上那块黑色的金属板，即使是隔着一层装甲，他也能真切地感受到，那块金属板下面是怎样活色生香的光景。  
爵士轻松地拆掉了警车的对接面板。已经半充能的输出管立刻跳了出来，管身上的光带有几条已经亮了起来，连带着警车装甲接缝里散发出的略显高温的置换气体，在他们的机体周围泛出一股股欲望的骚动。  
接口里传来猛烈的充实感，警车不禁剧烈地哆嗦了一下，门翼也显而易见地上扬了一个角度，他嘴里发出呜咽声。  
爵士拿出那一长串跳珠，这玩意儿足有一条小臂那么长，接连穿了10个手指圈住大小的跳蛋，在跳珠的磨断有一个电源开关，按档次可以使跳蛋不同程度的旋转跳跃。爵士伸手拨开那两片软金属，沾了沾里面的润滑液，涂抹在跳珠上。然后抽出手，将第一个跳蛋抵上了警车的接口……  
感受到警车剧烈的反应，幻影放开了他。一个跳蛋已然挤进警车的对接通道，经过前几天数次的过载，还有润滑液和交换液留在里面没被清理干净，但是那个小巧的甬道依然紧致，金属内壁的褶皱推搡着跳蛋的入侵，却无力抗拒这令警车倍感羞耻不堪的一切。  
随后是第二个，第三个，第四个，第五个……  
警车不禁紧紧咬住薄薄的下唇，强迫自己不要发出任何的叫声。他的面甲上浮现出痛苦与快感交织的神色。  
爵士一只手继续挑逗着警车关节里的节点，另一只手握住他的输出管，用手上下套弄起来。经过几天的对接，爵士已经完全了解警车机体的弱点所在。他略微使力，又揉又刮，果然让警车一下子忘了接口里被填满的不适感，紧蹙眉头，和着欲望又羞又乱地呻吟起来。  
透明的电解液滑出嘴角，沿着脖颈的传感线路一路滑到高耸的胸甲上。  
幻影用手指摩挲着警车后颈的能量管线，挤压着旁边的传感器，游移着点过他的保险杠，装甲下方隐藏的引擎发出激烈的轰隆声，排气扇带动着电路内的电荷急剧飙升。他的火种都要跳出来了。多余的火花在噼啪声中四处奔逃，暗隐的角落里无人知晓。  
爵士已经把第10个跳蛋艰难地推了进去，警车的接口里被塞的满满的。而最初进入的几个跳蛋已经跳跃着拥挤着跑到了他的油箱垫片处，充实的刺激几乎让他难以控制自己。  
爵士充满诱惑的声音伏在他的另一边接收器旁。“等等，还没到时候……现在周围正是热闹的时候，你确定想引起他们的注意？”  
恶魔，他是一个恶魔。  
警车呜咽着弓起腰身，拼命调动所有的运算模块功能，想要尽可能地控制自己的欲望。爵士不慌不忙地拧开了跳蛋的开关，一下子将档次调刀最大级。警车接口被塞的满满的甬道里，突然十个小东西一起跳了起来，最深的几个已经在强烈地选择着刺激着他可怜的脆弱的油箱垫片，最外面的几个也被只能分开有限大小的保护叶挡住，只能徒劳地摩擦着接口内壁，因其巨大的体积而无法出去。只有跳蛋的开关，连着电线垂在接口外面，像条充满情趣味道的小尾巴一样。巨大的异物强行撑开窄小的通道，蹂躏着，疼痛和压迫感一起传来，从来没有被虐待过的柔软的金属内壁表面被紧紧抚摸摩擦，并且被那些光滑的材料蹭动着。阵阵发冷的感觉一口气冲击警车的火种，他从发声器里发出被小声的哀鸣。  
爵士和幻影都停下了手里的动作，警车看不见他们，只能感到自己被蒙着光学镜，双腿大大地分开，手在头顶上举着，接口里塞着一堆跳蛋，正在无助又火热地颤抖着。虽然这里是角落，但是如果声音太大了，也完全有可能被别的TF听到，如果有一个TF听到，势必会引起整个油吧里的骚动，这绝对不是警车想要面对的结局。  
警车的冷凝液大颗大颗地渗透出来，接口里的惩罚像进阶方程式一样越来越强烈。会有TF听到吗？警车甚至不能确定自己到底有没有发出声音，他现在逻辑芯片快烧着了。要是真的被看到了……普神在上，这太糟糕了……好像周围有脚步声，不，不会吧，不要过来……他看到我了吗？会不会被吓到跑掉？还是会站在旁边，尽情地看着我的样子，甚至把手伸过来，抚摸我玩弄我？警车的视觉传感被蒙住了，处理器却突然开始异常活跃起来，害怕夹杂着羞耻感，让他有了另一种莫名的兴奋感。  
警车几乎要被接口里的小东西弄到过载，也许，不仅仅是因为那些跳蛋，还有那种可能暴露的芯情，那种害怕的处境，简直让他发狂……  
在这样考虑的瞬间，警车忽然机体猛地开始哆嗦，巨大的快感像锰钾山脉里的雷电一样刮过，迅速席卷了他的全部传感元件，超越界限的游戏让他无法控制自己的交换液，电流奔涌着飞向大张着的两腿间，他的背后线条弓起成一个漂亮的曲线，输出管顶端开始溢出液体。  
爵士一把掐住了那里。  
“不……求你快点放手……让我出来……”警车拼命摇着头，他晃动着机体试图能摆脱开爵士的钳制。  
接收器里传来爵士压抑的声音：“别说话，我带你回去。”  
警车还没来得及反应过来，就被爵士一把拉了起来，正处在过载边缘的他几乎无法走路，每一个动作都会牵动他的接口，刺激着他的处理器。  
爵士干脆把警车打横抱起，快速地对幻影说：“不要告诉双胞胎我来过。”  
随后警车就感觉爵士像一阵风一样跑了出去，不，他几乎是跳着出去的，警车能感觉到有风在自己的机体上碾磨，他不由得发出一声闷哼。  
爵士变形是跑车，但是他平时不经常自己走，他的代步工具是一辆房车。输入开门口令，爵士把警车抱进去，放在充电床上，来到驾驶舱输入目的地和自动行驶指令，才重新回到警车身边。  
房车的引擎发出一阵轰鸣，随后就把幻影的油吧远远地甩到了后面。  
警车难受地挤着双腿，他刚才没被允许过载，现在管子已经软了下去，但是接口里还是十分难受。他的手抚上自己的接口，那里已经湿的不像样子。  
爵士吻了吻警车光学镜上丝质的黑色绒布，俯身含住他的输出管。  
警车的机体猛地一僵。  
爵士的舌头极有技巧，他先是在警车的输出管的底部上舔了几遍后，再沿着管子向上，最后再把管子的顶端吞进嘴里。他的舌尖轻盈地沿着管身上细小的光带来回摩擦，然后慢慢来到顶端的冠状沟回，小心地舔开那里的褶皱，舌头上微小的颗粒包裹着输出管的传感神经线。他把那根管子弄的湿漉漉的，逗弄着每一寸敏感。意外强烈的刺激使警车全身的线路不自觉地收缩，他只感觉自己的输出管已经涨到极点。  
爵士这时也用嘴在警车的管子上开始大进大出，每次都把它整个吞进口中，使前端几乎要顶到自己的油管；吐出来的时候，金属舌头上粘上的电解液在舌头和输出管之间形成一条透明的长线。爵士抬起头来看着全身绷紧的警车，他的头雕向后仰着，显然已经被这强烈的刺激撩拨的不能自己。  
爵士直起机体，热烈地吻住警车，警车犹豫了一下，也搂住他的脖子，开始疯狂地回应，他觉得自己已经不能再忍了，用手摸索着找到爵士的接口。那里也早已湿的一塌糊涂。  
爵士分开双腿，用膝轴承跪在警车的机体两侧，握住他的管子，在自己接口处轻轻摩擦。然后直起机体，然后对着警车的输出管坐了下去。  
因为重力的原因和刚才流出的润滑液，警车的输出管几乎毫不费力地就顶开了爵士的接口保护叶，他能感觉他的接口里有一种炙热的温度，金属内壁紧紧地包裹着他的管子，里面的东西在不停地吸引他继续。爵士轻轻地抬起上身，又缓缓地坐下，然后发出一声极为诱人的叫声。警车的输出管直接顶到了他的次级油箱垫片。  
“快点……我想要你……”爵士沙哑的嗓音在警车的接收器旁响起，他拿掉了警车蒙着的布料。  
恢复了视觉的警车第一眼看到的就是爵士正跨坐在自己的大腿上，一边上下晃动着臀部，护目镜下隐约是泫然欲泣的表情。  
“你……”警车强忍着即将冲垮理智堤坝的欲望。你知道自己在干什么吗？  
“叫我的名字……”爵士舔着警车的唇角，含混不清地说。  
“爵……爵士……”这是警车第一次认真地叫爵士的名字。也许不是认真，但是，谁知道呢？  
……  
“刚才为什么那么急带我走？”警车渐渐平复下来自己的风扇循环。  
旁边躺着的保时捷则拿过一瓶冷却剂，用牙齿咬开瓶盖，递到警车唇边。警车顿了顿，还是张开了嘴，冰凉的液体滑进他的摄食管，十分惬意。  
“我有两个不省心的弟弟，不想让他们见到你。至少现在不想。”  
“你兄弟？”  
“不是，算是远方的亲戚，很远很远，远的我都不知道他们怎么就过来跟我攀亲戚了。”爵士停了一下又说。“我没有亲弟弟。”  
警车的光学镜倏地暗了下去。  
“怎么了？”爵士立刻发现了他的奴隶不对劲。  
警车摇摇头，没有说话。他十分疲惫，现在只想立刻开始充电。事实上他也这么做了，他转过身去，背朝着爵士，关闭全身传感器。  
他忽然一怔。  
爵士打开了他的数据接口，把自己的连接线接了进来。  
“你干什么？”警车十分生气，他对于爵士这种入侵感到出离愤怒。  
爵士一把按住他，重新躺回床上。  
“作为主人，我有必要了解我的奴隶过去的一切。”  
警车没再挣扎，他的能量已经不足以他去掀翻爵士。他用手盖住光学镜，声音变得沙哑沉闷。  
“蓝霹雳。”  
“什么？”爵士还没找到他想找的东西。  
“蓝霹雳，我的弟弟。”


	5. Chapter 5

05  
主恒星的光芒还没照进来的时候，爵士忽然被一阵沉重的压感给惊醒。一条熟悉的手臂揽住他的胸甲，调皮的手指开始在他车灯处打转。康塔什独有的航空式气口把置换出的气体喷在他的音频接收器上，软糯柔滑的金属舌舔过他的面甲，留下湿答答的粘腻。  
好了，不用想也知道这是谁，或者说，谁们。  
爵士保持着闭着光学镜的状态，他实在还有些累，伸手去摸身上机体的后颈，打算把他拎起来扔到床下去。伸在半空中的手忽然被握住，紧接着落进一个温暖的口腔里。另一条柔软的舌头伸进他的手指连接处，咬了咬暗色的传感线，另一只手探到他的大腿内侧，从他昨晚未来得及收紧的腿甲缝隙里抠弄进去，爱抚着那些还未完全褪去的情欲。  
爵士睁开光学镜，但是随后，薄薄的金属涂层就被什么给覆盖住了，温热的气息落在上面。这里的金属层很薄，遍布着丰富的元件，传感器相当敏感。虽然没看到，但他还是能感受到康塔什带着细小颗粒的舌头轻刷着自己。他搂住身上的机体，空闲的手指摸索着探向横炮的大腿根部，抬起腰胯轻轻蹭了蹭对面的对接面板。果不其然听到横炮一声饥渴难耐的呻吟。  
哼哼，小兔崽子们，跟我斗？  
横炮放开了爵士的光学镜，像一条被抓上岸的鱼一样，躺着爵士的旁边，全身装甲都蹭着他。  
爵士一把抱住他，捏着他的下巴说：“一见面就这么饥渴，飞毛腿昨晚没把你的接口塞满？我听说他把你按在幻影油吧门口的花丛里整整拆了两个周期，期间还轰烂了一个试图围观的TF的脑袋。难道你哥哥的管子已经不能满足你那张小嘴了？”  
爵士像抚摸一个幼生体一样温柔地抚摸着横炮的下巴，摩挲着漂亮的面甲，横炮的接口不由自主地开始湿润。  
金色的兰博基尼抗议地咬住爵士的手指，带动着传感器里的电流一阵尖叫。  
爵士转了转自己的手指。“好好舔，飞毛腿。不然我就把横炮的后翼板拆下来塞进你的油箱里。”  
横炮把头埋进爵士的脖颈里，发出兴奋的呜咽声。  
“怎么？幻影昨晚没加入你们吗？”爵士抚摸着飞毛腿后背漂亮的线条，声音里带着疲惫的欲望。  
“哦，别提了，那个小荡妇，他说他宁愿跪舔你的变形齿轮也不要再对我们张开双腿！”  
“那是因为你们太粗暴了，你上次咬伤了他的接口保护叶，他不得不度过了没有对接生活的十个小循环，怎么能不生气？”想起上次一向优雅的幻影差点气疯的样子，爵士就觉得好笑。  
“我没想到他保护叶那么软，舔的时候润滑液一直流，忍不住就咬了一口，就一口……”横炮急切地分辨。  
“你那一口的力气可不小。还有你飞毛腿，如果不是我拦着，你上次把花瓶塞进他接口的时候就已经被他的穿甲来复枪打爆火种了。”爵士又数落起金色的兰博基尼。  
“但是谁也不能否认他当时爽翻天了。而且我把你的光子枪塞进你接口的那次，你不是也一下子就过载了吗？你得承认那感觉很美妙吧？”飞毛腿看起来丝毫没有在意。  
“希望一会儿我充好电你还能这么想，那我就会把你的变形齿轮和发声器都扯下来塞进你的接口里。现在立刻给我出去，我的充电还没完成。”  
“爵士，好爵士，别赶我们走！你别像感知器那个家伙一样不近人情啊！”横炮抱着爵士不肯放手。“我们上次去找他，他说要做实验就把我们足足晾了三个周期。”  
“所以？”爵士仰起脖颈，让横炮的舌头落在整齐的管线上，上下舔弄。  
“然后，嘿嘿，你知道的，”横炮舔了舔嘴唇。“没有谁能抵挡的了兰博基尼的魅力。”  
“你们把科学家拆哭了？”爵士懒得推开，任双胞胎的手在他的对接面板上摸来摸去。  
“何止。他的能源镜碎成了渣，油箱里漏出来的液体把他的那张king size都泡了个透。”  
“事后他还不得不夹着双腿去接着做实验！”  
“一边哭一边扭的样子太可爱了！”  
“我当时应该给他后面插个尾巴！”  
“也许导管更合适！从接口那里垂下来！”  
“我以为我把他输出管顶上插了金属插棒就够让他受了。”  
“那还有你安的静止锁，我本来听他求了十几遍已经要放开了，你又把皮鞭塞进了他接口里！”  
“行了！现在给我出去，我很累，不要打扰我充电。”爵士打开门，把双胞胎往外面推，一边思索着该换开门密码了。  
“我们不光是来找你的，爵士！”飞毛腿扒着门框死命挣扎。“听说你新买了个奴隶，幻影说他的接口辣极了……”  
“他的接口又不是辣椒。”爵士连推带踹。  
“别那么小气啊，带我们去见见他吧！”  
“以后我会安排的，但不是今天。”爵士把飞毛腿的手指从门框上一根一根地掰开。  
“我们还给他带了礼物！”  
爵士顺着双胞胎的视线，看到一个硕大的盒子放在桌子上，硬壳的纸盒上缀着浅色的流苏，最上面扎着一个标致的蝴蝶结。  
“谢谢。礼物留下，你们俩走。”  
“可是你不想知道那里面是什么吗？我打赌你一定会喜欢的！”飞毛腿还想做最后的抵抗。  
“是啊！你不想用在你的奴隶身上吗？”横炮已经被挤出门外了。  
“HAY YOU GUYS, this is not your business to know it. BAD TWINS.”爵士毫不客气地关上了门。  
总算打发走了双胞胎。爵士看了看那个纸盒，解开华丽繁琐的蝴蝶结，拿起盒盖。里面是——  
一套女仆装。  
还附带着双胞胎独特的字体和Q版大头签名。  
“拜托爵士，记得给我们发照片。”  
想得美。  
……  
“什么？做梦！不可能！想也别想！”警车厌恶地看着爵士拿来的纸盒。  
“你大概是忘了，作为奴隶没有资格反抗主人的命令。”早就料到警车会有这样的反应。  
“那你干脆挖出我的火种算了。反正我是不会穿的。”完全没有商量的余地。  
“那不如来打个赌吧，如果你输了，就老老实实穿上。”  
“？”  
“就赌你今天之内会求我让你过载。”看到警车要说话，爵士又补充说。“我不碰你。”  
坚硬的面甲线条似乎动摇了一下。爵士甚至举起自己的双手以示诚意。  
内线里忽然有消息，是幻影。  
警车在一个秒循环之内迅速计算了所有的情况结果，然后对爵士说：“可以打赌。不过我有一个附加条件。”  
“？”  
“我知道幻影来找你干什么。如果你能让他拆你而不是你拆他，就算你赢。”  
“赌注？”  
“我还没想好。”  
爵士接通了幻影的内线。“大少爷，一大早精神这么好。”  
“给我开门。”  
“你不是知道我开门密码吗？自己进来吧。”  
“你以为我没试过？密码错误！”  
爵士这才想起来刚才把双胞胎推出去之后他就换了开门密码了。“哦抱歉，我刚刚换了，密码我发给你，你进来吧。”  
“不要。我生气了，你亲自出来接我。”  
……  
一条锁链从房梁中间伸下来，警车的双手被牢牢地吊在锁链的末端，除此之外，机体的其他部位都还能动，但是，即便是他把头雕扭到一边去，也依然无法屏蔽掉不断传进接收器里的爵士一声高过一声的浪叫。幻影坐在那把宽大的按摩椅上，背甲陷入椅背里，蓝色的对接面板扔在一边，爵士正用一只手上下套弄着那里。  
警车难堪地闭上光学镜。  
幻影刚一进来就被爵士一把按在椅子上。即便是像他们已经无数次探索过对方的机体甚至可以达到仅次于火种连接的程度，蓝白色的贵族还是十分不解好友今天的举动为何如此热情。  
“爵士？”  
爵士黑色的手指戳在幻影的嘴唇上，示意他安静。幻影疑惑地收声，他压住幻影的手，指尖传递着不断飙升的体温。爵士贴近幻影的音频接收器，湿热的置换气体不断喷在那里。  
“想我吗？”他缓慢而温情地说。  
不得不承认这简简单单的三个字从爵士的发声器里出来就会带着神奇的魔力。哪怕警车没有打开光学镜，他的音频接收器也像被柔软的手指拨过一样，神经丛骤然聚集，传感器拼命运转，仿佛想要接收更多的话语刺激。  
更别提身临其境的幻影了。  
已经不需要任何疑问的语言了。  
爵士的手掌沿着幻影的胸甲移动，指端反复摩挲着光滑漂亮的金属涂层，幻影含住爵士的手指，从容地放进自己的嘴里，开始轻舔起来。警车发现自己的光学镜不知什么时候打开了，他看到幻影灵活的舌头包裹住爵士的手指，上上下下，舔舐着每一条金属线路，蓝色的光学镜头闪着愉快的光。爵士抬起左腿，用膝部轴承撑在按摩椅的两端，跨坐在幻影的腿甲上，他的后挡板轻轻地在幻影的腿上摩擦起来，一手抚摸着幻影的前翼板，另一只手则伸到对接面板上，充满诱惑地在那上面打着圈。幻影的引擎忽地加速，能听到明显的轰隆声。  
幻影伸手摸到自己的暗扣，打开了蓝色的对接面板，紧接着，他又伸手打开了爵士的同样部位。  
哦，他的动作真熟练。警车莫名觉得有点嫉妒。  
爵士低头舔舐着幻影颈部的输能管线，他用舌尖寻找着那些细微的传感元件，挑逗着整齐的线路，偶尔还轻轻地啃咬几下。幻影向后仰起脖颈，绵软的呻吟声从发声器里溢出来，带动着关节转动的液压声，每一个画面都在刺激着警车的视觉传感器。  
他们的引擎声快把我的接收器毁掉了。  
爵士的舌尖继续向下，来到幻影的侧翼板，那里的装甲已经因为不断涌上的快感开始向外放开，爵士的舌尖沿着缝隙的方向来回湿润着它们，探进去舔弄那些美味的金属丝，把湿漉漉的气体吹进去。  
幻影发出了几声性感、迷人又充满诱惑的喘息。  
警车的处理器开始有警报弹出。他想再次闭起光学镜，可是神经线有点不听使唤。  
爵士的舌尖在幻影的腹甲上留下一道亮晶晶湿哒哒的痕迹，一直来到输出管上。他用手握住输出管的根部，舌尖轻舔管子顶端。强烈的快感刺激着幻影，蓝白色的机体不停地颤抖着。透明的电解液顺着爵士的嘴角流了出来，滴在地上，透明的水洼似乎能映照到爵士的大腿中间。柔软的缝隙里已经开始有润滑液流出。  
幻影觉得自己的输出管已经足够充能了，他拉起爵士，在爵士滚烫的后挡板处来回揉搓。这是一个足够明显的暗示了，连警车都觉得自己的对接设备开始发热。  
爵士直起上身，他的大腿分的更开跨坐着，一手握住幻影的管子，在自己的接口处蹭了几下，温热的润滑液流在上面，再加上爵士留在上面的电解液，使得它的触感更加滑腻。  
爵士按住幻影的肩甲，直直地坐了下去。  
警车看到幻影的表情瞬间凝滞了一下。那是一种混合着欲望和渴求的表情。  
爵士轻轻地摇晃着自己的臀部，力度不大不小，恰到好处。既让幻影觉得欲望一点一点被挑起，又不至于会太快就过载。  
警车忽然想起昨晚爵士跨坐在自己的输出管上，他回忆起那里的温度，温柔的触感让他目眩神迷。  
爵士拉着幻影的手，引导着他在自己装甲上移动，带过一个又一个圆圈。再加上他跨坐着上上下下的移动，简直暧昧到了极致。爵士趴在幻影的胸前，他们紧贴着对方的金属层已经热得如同火团一般，刺激得幻影的喘息愈喘愈烈。幻影的手滑过爵士的腰侧，向他背后探去，抚上了那圆滑的挡板。轻轻一捏，就能感受到爵士机体一颤，腰猛地向下沉去。他用手抱紧爵士的腰线，随着爵士上下晃动的动作，舌头轻车熟路地舔上爵士的车灯，然后狠狠地咬了一口。  
爵士瞬间就绷住了脊背，他发出一声混合着呻吟和惊叫的淫荡叫声：“啊……！普神在上……轻点宝贝儿！”  
他喊他宝贝儿，这么亲昵的称呼。警车有些不快，刚刚充能起来的输出管稍微软下去一点。他再次抬起头，看着那两具交缠在一起的机体。  
爵士弓起了背部，完全接纳了幻影的入侵，一波一波的快感如怒海狂涛般涌来。幻影的机体上渗出了冷凝液，蹭在爵士的身上。他用手指抹了一下，暧昧地放进自己嘴里吮吸，色气的水声吞噬着所有的音频接收器。幻影皱紧了眉头，浑身战栗着把积攒多时的液体喷射在爵士的次级油箱里。  
……  
爵士拿起一块清洁布，帮幻影擦拭腹甲上的交换液。幻影抬起头，嘴角扯出一个温柔的笑。  
他捏住爵士的下巴，舔吻着他的面甲。爵士把清洁布扔在一边，抱住幻影的头雕，热烈又深情地舔吻着幻影的唇角，还没来得及清理的液体沾在他们彼此机体上，已经分不出是谁的。  
幻影被推在墙壁上，爵士的一只手扣住他的手腕，用力吻上他的唇。处理器里一片空白，幻影只感觉爵士毫不温柔地吮吸着他的唇，纠缠他的舌尖。手指更是不规矩地爬上他的保险杠，熟练的找到微微挺立的翼板，轻轻的爱抚着。很快，幻影就发出了呻吟。  
爵士把吻从幻影的唇上延伸到脖颈线路上，轻轻的舔咬着，激起他更多的颤抖。胸甲下的引擎再次开始运作，噼啪的电流在装甲接缝里来回流窜，沉重的气流从他的换气扇中快速排出。  
幻影在爵士的身下战栗扭动着。  
始作俑者此时正卡进幻影的双腿之间，分开他的脚。还没有清理的输出管顶在他的大腿之间，正对着他的接口，轻轻地磨蹭。  
幻影的机体里升起一股空虚感，他难耐地用腿甲摩擦着爵士。“嗯……哈啊……爵士……”  
“想要我进去吗？”  
爵士的声音就像催情剂一样，幻影从被他压制着的手腕处感受到了他滚烫的机体温度。  
情欲再一次高涨起来，叫嚣着，想要宣泄出来，已经迫不及待。  
“别急，我会让你好好享受的。”爵士的发声器里带着一丝沙哑，却意外地的暧昧。  
警车的输出管再一次开始充能。吊着的手臂有些发麻，他忍不住夹紧双腿，希望能缓解一点自己的窘迫，也希望能通过这个动作，来掩盖自己的对接面板里开始湿润的事实。  
爵士的手指抚摸着幻影大腿内侧缝隙里的敏感线路。  
幻影有些亢奋，他的发生器里发出无意义的音节，带着一丝电流，听起来十分舒服。他用胸甲蹭着爵士的车灯，挺起上身迎接他的爱抚，甚至不知羞耻地想要更多，更粗暴的对待。  
“你真迷人。”爵士低声笑起来。  
虽然幻影的CPU已经开始模糊，但是他还是明白爵士的话，幻影像受到奖励似的把腰身抬的更高，接口几乎直挺挺地戳到了爵士的输出管顶端。  
爵士亲吻着幻影，细碎的吻不断落在白色的面甲上，额头，光学镜，鼻梁，面庞，唇角。  
他的亲吻让幻影几乎发狂。  
“快点……爵士……进来，进到我的油箱……”幻影喃喃地说，被按住的手指用力弯曲起来。  
爵士抬起幻影的一条腿，这个动作使得他忽然叫了出来。“啊！……啊嗯……爵士……”幻影的光学镜里蓄满了清洗液，看起来迷离又诱人。  
爵士伸出舌尖舔去那些液体，喂进幻影无意识张开的双唇里。他放开了幻影的手，对方几乎是立刻就抱住了爵士的后颈，双唇贴上滚烫的双唇，两舌四唇极致缠绵地相交着，磨蹭着。  
粗重的换气扇和粘腻的水声充斥着整个房间。  
警车现在的状况很糟糕。其实仔细听，他的换气扇声音一点也不比他们小。当他发觉自己的发声器开始有呻吟的声音时，他几乎控制不住自己，差点过载。救命……不要再刺激我了……  
在听到警车的呻吟声之后爵士的机体停了一停。他的护目镜里反射着幻影充满情欲的表情，随后，他掐住幻影的腰身，把输出管挺进那个柔软温热的接口里。  
幻影几乎整个机体都挂在爵士肩甲上。被偌大火热刺入的感觉填塞了所有的传感线路，处理器被源源不断的过热警报塞满。  
爵士开始摇晃腰部，机体下坠的力量让他直接顶到了对接通道最深处，来到次级油箱入口。他揉捏着幻影敏感的线路，品尝着柔软的带着香甜气息的金属舌，逗引着，纠缠着，电解液在里面搅出满满的情欲。  
在爵士再一次顶上幻影的邮箱入口时，蓝白色的贵族终于无法抑制地哭喊了出来，温热的通道猛地收缩，紧密地缠住爵士的输出管，背部装甲和脊椎摩擦在墙面上，偶尔的疼痛让幻影的收缩更加剧烈，他忘情地尖叫起来，紧紧地箍住爵士的后颈，全部线路瞬间短路。  
……  
爵士把幻影抱回充电床上，回头去看警车。警车的双手依然被吊在锁链上，他的面前，是从自己输出管里刚刚释放出来的粘腻的交换液，地上湿润的一片似乎充满了情色的意味。  
“你输了，我的奴隶。只能老老实实穿女仆装了。”爵士挑起警车的下巴，微笑着吻了吻他。  
“好吧，我是输了。”警车勉力平复着自己的发声器，从幻影进来的时候开始，他的发声器，他的光学镜，他的对接设备，他全身的每一处线路，都备受折磨。如果不是双手被束缚住，他甚至不敢保证自己会不会去加入他们的对接。  
爵士满意地点点头。  
“但是，你也输了。”警车提醒爵士。  
“哦是的，所以你想要什么？”爵士其实早知道这一点，但是无所谓，幻影就像一道美味的甜点，他不可能放过的。再说警车无非也就是想要更多的能量块，或者少折磨他的光学镜之类的要求，最多，他可能会让爵士放他自由。反正不管警车怎么要求，爵士都有一万个理由堵的他无话可说。  
“我要的很简单。”警车渐渐平静下来，处理器也开始运作。  
爵士吻了吻警车的角徽，示意他继续说。  
“我要你跟我一起穿。”  
“What? OH, SHIT !”爵士在心里暗暗地骂了一句。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“凭什么？我不干！”爵士噌的一下就跳到了桌子上，机体灵活地在上面转了个圈，从另一边跳了下来，正好逃过了幻影的包围圈，跳下来时还不忘姿势和步幅。  
他简直是个天生的舞者。幻影从火种里赞叹，但是他随后转过身，再次走向爵士。“你得听话，爵士。愿赌服输。”  
看起来幻影的手已经要伸到爵士的面甲上了，但是爵士一个滑步向后退去，紧接着一个旋转，在幻影伸手的瞬间从他的胳膊下仰头滑了出去。  
“可是不代表随意变更选项。”爵士跳上椅子，双脚踩在扶手上，椅子摇晃了几下渐渐恢复了平静。真是可怕的平衡能力。  
“我知道你不喜欢，可是谁让警车把他的女仆装撑破了呢？所以只剩下一套衣服给他穿，你就只好穿这身了。”幻影憋着笑，手里托着几件小巧的布料，他的火种都快笑爆了。但是表面看起来，贵族依然十分优雅。  
双胞胎送来的礼盒里其实有两套女仆装，在警车打赌输了之后，爵士就迫不及待地给他的奴隶穿上，虽然警车全程一直闭着光学镜，他大概恨不得马上就回到火种源去。但是很不幸，因为警车的胸甲太厚，所以——衣服被撑破了。幻影本来是打算让自己的裁缝处理一下，不过他很快发现完全不用，因为盒子的角落里还有一个非常小的袋子。  
“为什么不让他穿这玩意儿？”爵士跳进椅子，按摩椅随着机体再次摆动起来。  
“你的机体比较小巧，穿起来好看。”幻影很认真地拿起布料对着爵士比划。  
“幻影我可以咬死你吗？——不，我可以操死你吗？”  
……  
警车挣扎了许久才终于打开光学镜。镜子里的自己一身女仆装，黑色的连身裙包住了他的大部分机体，裙摆长度正好盖在他膝轴承稍微靠上的部位，外面罩着一条白色的围裙，缀着一圈蕾丝花边，后面垂着系带的布林结。脖子上的项圈没法取下来，幻影贴心地给他戴了一圈荷叶边的装饰，前面系了个大大的蝴蝶结，正好把项圈挡住。不过，这不是重点，重点是他的胸甲快把这件衣服也给撑爆了。  
整整一个主恒星日都要穿这个玩意儿吗？  
警车觉得大脑模块疼。  
爵士和幻影进来了，机型小巧的保时捷也穿着一件差不多的女仆装，唯一不同的只是爵士的腿上多了一双吊带袜。  
普神在上，幸亏他不用穿。  
更何况虽然爵士个子矮，但是警车也觉得吊带袜穿在他腿上比自己好看。  
注意到警车盯着自己，爵士一个旋转坐到了幻影大腿上，小腿一晃一晃地，挑逗着警车的视觉传感器。  
“不错，对吧。”幻影搂着爵士的腰，满意地看着自己的作品。  
“也许可以考虑每天穿。我知道大黄蜂在双胞胎家就经常穿着女仆装还戴着猫耳。”爵士食指点着下巴，认真地思考。  
“所以，现在干什么，主人？需要我给你端两杯下午茶吗？”警车语气里满是讽刺。  
“哦对了，说到猫耳……”幻影看了看礼盒。“双胞胎也放了两个兔耳。你们俩戴上？”  
“闭嘴。”警车和爵士同时说。  
幻影愣了一下，随后掐了掐爵士的后挡板。“上行下效？嗯？”  
明白幻影是在说他，爵士并没有生气，搂住幻影的脖子亲热地说：“我的‘下’可是你。”  
幻影挑了挑眉，蓝色的手掌抚上爵士的大腿，在内侧的传感线路上不轻不重地摩挲着，指尖带着一点点若有若无的电流。爵士的胳膊搭在幻影的肩甲上，带引着幻影抱着他的那只手掌沿着自己的胸甲滑动。黑色的头雕依偎在蓝色的头雕旁，他抱住幻影的脖子，发声器里溢出甜美的声音。幻影的指尖探进车灯和保险杠的缝隙里，在那里他找到了熟悉的电线，两指轻轻地揉搓。另一只手顺着爵士的大腿内侧上移，从膝轴承来到大腿根部，捣乱的手掌钻到了女仆裙的下面，那里的装甲缝隙已经向他的手掌敞开，所有的传感元件都开始高速运转。幻影的指尖探进装甲缝隙里，手腕顶住爵士的大腿，把他的双腿分的更开，大腿根部和接口之间的金属层里，每一根电线，每一块电子板，每一个细小的零件，都在渴望着那个不属于他的手指粗暴地进入。爵士抱紧了幻影的后颈，他舔吻着蓝色的头雕，在那些金属纹路上迫不及待地留下自己的痕迹。他的舌尖像一条灵活的小蛇，他的每一寸金属皮肤都在发烫。  
幻影把爵士抱起来了一点，爵士立刻用一边膝轴承顶住椅子，另一条腿稍微用力，背对着警车跨坐在幻影身上。他伏低了机体，去亲吻幻影胸前的数字，这使得他的臀部高高地翘了起来。他的舌尖一遍一遍描摹着黑色的数字外形，舌头下面发出粘腻的水声，让警车不得不注意到这里。  
我的火种！警车差点叫起来。爵士的短裙下面，竟然没有对接面板和后挡板，而且，警车还能隐约看到里面似乎有其他的东西。虽然爵士背对着他，但是警车却总能感觉到爵士在盯着他的一举一动。他不由得吞了口电解液，稍稍调整了一下自己的风扇循环，希望引擎下的高温能赶紧散出去。  
当幻影的整条手臂都隐入爵士的裙子下面时，年轻的贵族发出了更加放荡的叫声，细碎的电流杂音从他的发声器里跑出来，保时捷的引擎声已经盖过了他的风扇声音。警车开始犹豫自己是否应该退出房间，然而这个时候，幻影的内置通讯器响了。  
只是一瞬间的凝滞，幻影迅速摆正坐姿，他一边接通了通讯器，一边把手指放进爵士的嘴里，用眼神示意他保持安静。爵士轻舔吸吮着蓝色的手指，目光落在幻影的面甲上，他仰着下巴，故意用缓慢而色情的方式游动着舌尖，幻影指缝间的传感元件已经变得滚烫。  
“我很想继续，可是有点事——我不得不先走一步了。”幻影颇为遗憾地挂断了通讯，捏住爵士的下巴。“明天我会连本带利讨回来，所以你今晚不要玩太晚，好好充电等着我。”  
爵士的手亲密地搭着幻影的颈部电路。“比我还重要？”  
幻影越过爵士的肩膀，看了看正一脸窘迫的警车。  
爵士立刻明白了。  
他吻了吻幻影的唇角，留下一个模糊不清的笑意。“祝你好运。”  
“你最好还是祝自己好运吧。”幻影走到门口对爵士说。“我觉得你刚才的角度，他全都看见了。”  
……  
看见了？看见什么了？警车忽然记起刚才爵士高高翘起的臀部，柔软的短裙下面，在那个他已经很熟悉的接口外围，竟然没有对接面板和后挡板，而且，好像还有什么奇怪的东西。  
直到爵士把手伸到他面甲前晃了晃，他才发现自己刚才在出神。  
“你在想什么？”爵士的护目镜都快凑到他面甲上了。  
“没什么。”警车后退两步拉开自己和爵士之间的距离，光镜却忍不住往爵士的裙子下面瞟了瞟。  
“你穿女仆装还挺合适。”同样穿着女仆装的爵士说。  
“别动我！”警车拍开爵士伸向他胸甲的手。  
“你忘了自己的身份了？”爵士满脸都是“我就是要摸你能怎么样”的表情。  
警车再一次拍开爵士伸过来的手。  
保时捷不依不饶，他的机体足够灵活，而警车的机体则过于高大显得比他笨拙许多。他恶作剧地去拽警车的胸甲，警车向后退了一步，爵士立刻伸腿去绊他，警车重心不稳，向后栽倒。但是战场上训练出来的良好的反应能力也是绝佳的，警车在栽倒的一瞬间拽住了爵士的胳膊，保时捷的力气比不上达特森，两个黑白色涂装的机体立刻同时倒向地板。  
咚的一声。  
警车的装甲被裙子包住，没有什么刮痕。但是这一下冲击力还是不小的，他全身的电子板都在重新调校频率。警车抬手推了推爵士。“起来。你太沉了。”  
爵士用拇指和食指捏住警车的面甲，几乎把他的嘴捏成O型。“说‘请您起来，主人。’”  
“每次都是这一套，你除了语言羞辱还会干点别的吗？”  
“别的？”爵士的护目镜忽然闪出兴奋的光。“当然。”  
警车的火种里忽然有很糟糕的预感。  
没错。  
爵士居高临下地把他的双手举过头顶，牢牢地扣住，捏着他下颚的手微微用力，逼迫着他张开双唇，柔软的金属舌滑进温热的口腔，舔舐他的下唇，掠夺他的电解液。他含住警车的舌头，轻轻吸吮，探索着美妙的空间里的每一个味蕾。在滑到警车的舌边时，爵士轻轻咬了那里。他的动作十分轻柔，又缓慢，他把握着全部的节奏，诱导着警车的舌头和他纠缠在一起，舌尖深深地探进警车的口腔深处搅拌着，混合着透明的电解液，舌头开始变得炙热。情色的深吻使得警车失去了推开爵士的力气，他的光学镜前开始变得模糊。  
爵士放开了警车的双唇，显然达特森已经被这种情色游戏充分挑起了欲望，他张开双唇，几丝电解液从唇角流了下来，一直滑进脖颈的管线下。爵士的舌尖追逐着电解液的痕迹，从唇角一路向下舔去，探到警车脖颈的传感器上。  
警车的机体轻微地抖动了一下。他的引擎开始小幅度地嘶吼。  
爵士伸手摩挲着警车的颈项，那里的装饰布料早就被爵士扯了下来，他舔吻着警车的控制电路，掠过旁边的线路板，温柔地在那里上下移动。每一条脖颈间的缝隙都在慢慢打开，它们看起来是如此的动人。  
他的奴隶，他的警车，他机体上所有的一切，它们看起来是如此的动人。  
警车向后仰去，不多的空间使得达特森的颈项呈现出一种优美的曲线，排列整齐的能量管线齐齐地颤抖着，在爵士熟练的挑逗下热意升腾。爵士放开了警车的双手，揽住身下的人，他的手指在女仆装上四处游走，虽然没有直接触碰到警车的装甲，但是隔着柔软的布料的触感，却出乎意料地更加色情。爵士沿着管线舔吮着，啃咬下面隐藏的传感器，他的手指夹住被布料包裹的装甲，按压着达特森胸前的车灯。过于强烈的刺激让警车的处理器一点一点关机，他的双手回应地抱住爵士的后背，把脖子贴近爵士的鼻尖，他的双腿被爵士的膝盖顶开，在没什么意义的几下反抗之后，就只剩轻微的扭动。  
即使没有打开警车的对接面板，爵士也能想象到那里是怎样的一副光景。  
柔软，湿润，温热，和再次对他敞开的缝隙。  
一切进行地如此顺利，爵士得意地咬住警车的脖子。在看到对方混合着错愕和情欲的眼神之后，他重重地咽下一声喘息。  
舌尖继续游移。  
布料下的装甲已经烫手，引擎的轰鸣声显示着它的主人已经接近压抑的峰值。  
还没来得及反应过来，爵士忽然被警车狠狠地推到了地上。也许是警车本来力气就不小，也许是自己太忘情了，总之，爵士对警车忽然的动作搞的不知所措，他愣愣地坐在地上，竟然忘了站起来。  
警车平复着自己的喘息，发声器里带着一丝愤怒。  
“别碰我。”  
项圈。  
爵士这才意识到自己刚才舔到了警车的项圈。  
“我很想提醒你并不是我把你变成奴隶。”爵士从地上站起来，重新坐回充电床边缘。“不过看起来你对此也并不想听。所以，现在做点你的身份该做的事吧。”  
警车在身侧握紧拳头。  
“放松，没什么，去储藏室给我拿点高纯过来。”  
……  
淡色的液体倒进酒杯里，爵士端起杯子，在面前慢慢晃动。警车的面甲在棕色液体的映衬下显得十分冷淡，泛着斑驳陆离的光。  
“一起喝一杯吧。”  
警车看了看递过来的杯子，没有动。  
“一杯而已，不会烧了你的芯片的。”  
警车看了看晃动的淡色液体，他接了过去，却在爵士递给他的一瞬间——张开了手指。  
透明的酒杯啪的一声掉在地上，摔的粉碎。液体四散飞溅。  
卧槽这玩意儿很贵的好不好。  
爵士端起自己的杯子，淡色的液体倾斜在他的唇边。  
他的护目镜里带着轻车熟路的笑意。  
……  
警车想反抗，可是他再一次没反抗得了。他眼睁睁地看着爵士喝下高纯，然后凑过来，捏住他的下巴，吻住了他。  
爵士的手指力量十分可怕。  
混合着电解液和高纯的液体流进他的口腔，那里几分钟之前还在被爵士狂热地侵略。  
高纯的甜腻让他处理器有些发晕。在爵士终于放开他的时候，他的风扇在疯狂地转动。  
“你……”  
“嘘。”爵士的食指按在警车的唇间，软金属的触感让他的发声器收紧。他把额头抵在警车的额头上。  
警车忘记了推开他。  
爵士的手指下移，滑过唇瓣，来到脖颈处。  
他触碰着警车的项圈。  
金属制品已经在他的脖颈上戴了几万年，彼此的触感几乎融为一体。没有亲吻，没有呢喃，只有抚摸，轻柔的指腹在冰凉的项圈上游走，缓慢，却让他安心。  
爵士在抚摸着项圈，也在抚摸着他心里的伤痕。  
警车能看到爵士的护目镜离自己近在咫尺，几乎要贴上了，他甚至可以看到护目镜下的那双光镜。爵士置换出的气体擦过他的鼻尖，那是一种带着能量甜饼和鸡尾酒的甜味，像大理石地面盛开的一朵鲜花，美丽而不真实。面前的五官非常漂亮，是一种细致的漂亮。爵士的光镜翻飞如同塞上蝶，年轻的面容映衬着他缱绻的气息。他看到爵士双唇微张，接收器里却听不到只言片语。爵士骄傲却又温柔的样子让他移不开光镜。  
比至亲更能让他的能量沸腾。  
不，不是沸腾，是躁动不安。  
面甲上忽然有温热的触感。爵士用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，好像幼生体依赖着他的伙伴一样。银灰色的手臂安然地环过他的脖子，爵士的唇边带着亲昵的火伴一样的笑意。  
“警车。”  
“警车。”  
“警车。”  
他的发声器像被切断了连接线一样。  
“警车。”  
“警车。”  
“你真好看。”  
……  
警车粗暴地把爵士压倒在地板上，他捧着银色的面甲，疯狂地掠夺着一切。爵士的风扇循环停顿了一下，但是并没有抗拒，很快，他用手抚摸着警车后背的门翼，黑白色的金属涂层让那里显得十分隐忍，他轻柔地夹住门翼边缘，在上面打着圈。  
后背传来的快感让警车的动作更加大胆。他咬住了爵士的唇，很软，很甜，很喜欢……达特森仿佛一下子被电流击中，酸麻的甜蜜从火种里涌出，电流窜向体内，和已然高涨的情欲混成一团，瞬间将他淹没。爵士还想说什么，却被这野蛮和温柔交织的吻给控制了，警车用牙齿笨拙地咬着他的唇。  
尽管已经成年许久，之前也和爵士对接过，可对于真实的接吻，警车却实实在在是个新手。爵士恶作剧地在嘴里轻咬了警车的舌头一下，激情一下子淹没了他，他用那只捏着爵士下巴的手掐住了他，舌头探了进去，胡乱地索取着他的甜蜜，搜刮他口中的每一个角落。爵士被警车吻的只能发出呜呜的呻吟，几乎换不过气来。直到警车的换气扇也开始短路，他才喘着粗气结束了这个历时悠久的吻。  
爵士的嘴唇有些发红肿胀，蓝色的护目镜下也由于接吻的激情而带上了许多炫目的情欲。这个样子的爵士看起来显得格外动人，进一步刺激了警车混乱的火种。  
刷拉——清澈的撕裂声响过，警车扯开了爵士上身白色的围裙，质地考究的织品瞬间变成一堆破布。爵士涂漆漂亮的胸甲和引擎盖露了出来，牵引着迷人的曲线。警车看到了他胸前的车灯在闪烁，亮着暧昧的暗光，如同最高级的能量块一样吸引着警车的舌尖。爵士敞开自己的装甲缝隙，来迎接警车撕开他身上的女仆装的举动。深色的布料碎裂一地。  
如果是双胞胎看到了，大概会觉得可惜吧。那种布料看起来就是上等货呢。爵士有点惋惜地想。  
警车的膝盖跪在地上，撑在爵士的双腿之间。上半身的装束已经荡然无存，达特森亲吻着保时捷的颈项，能量运输管线因为感受到快感而兴奋地战栗。警车用手掐了一下爵士的车灯，他略带生硬的动作让爵士显得更加难耐，双腿紧紧地夹住他的腰间。  
警车的大脑处理器完全宕机了，他的逻辑模块一片空白。爵士的腿蹭着他的腰部，示意他加快动作。他的嘴唇一张一合，低声在他接收器旁说：“快点进来，把我撕碎吧。”  
一触即发。  
警车重重地喘着粗气，他的吻从车灯向下滑去，来到仅剩的裙子处。他掀起爵士的裙子，准备拆掉黑色的对接面板。但是——  
这里没有对接面板。  
后挡板也没有。  
黑色的吊带袜包裹着爵士紧绷的腿部，诱人的线条仿佛宝藏等待开发。袜口有两条黑色的丝带，系在上面本该覆盖着对接面板的地方。  
可是现在那里没有对接面板。  
爵士的大腿根部，未着装甲的接口包裹在一团小小的布料当中，而黑色的丝带就系在这团布料底部。  
警车顿时觉得全身所有的能量液都涌到了火种里。他张大了嘴，看着黑色的T-back和吊带袜，风扇已经完全报废，他似乎什么也听不到什么也看不到了，光镜前只剩下爵士包裹着的充满诱惑的身躯。  
警车觉得自己大概已经被锁死了。他完全挪不动，也无法做出任何一个动作。  
爵士手撑着机体后退了几步，警车的光镜跟着不舍地移动。他从桌子上拿起刚才警车拿来的高纯，高高地举起酒瓶，淡棕色的液体像丝带一样流泻在自己的胸甲上。  
普神在上，我快爆炸了……  
爵士用手把胸甲上的液体一点一点涂抹开，动作从容而轻柔。他的手指抚摸着自己的脖颈管线，按压着那里的传感器，清晰的电火花在线路下流动。他仰起头，脖颈形成一道性感的线条。他的指尖探进胸甲的缝隙里，刮蹭着那些诱人的隐秘之所，他的手覆盖上圆润的车灯，用手指在这里打着圈，按压着自己装甲上的突起，沿着电路的方向，一路爱抚到最边缘的缝隙。他的发声器里流出渴望的呻吟声，他的护目镜在邀请着警车的加入。  
警车听到自己的火种跳动频率在加速。  
爵士把食指送进自己的口中，他用舌尖舔舐着上面残留的高纯，把那些迷醉的液体带进手腕关节连接处。他以一种极为色情的方式，缓慢地向自己的指缝里吹着气体，电解液从他的舌尖过度到了那些敏感的元件上，那里变得湿漉漉，在房间的灯光下闪着模糊的颜色。他轻舔着手腕上的线路，一阵阵快感从那里传遍全身。  
爵士跪在地上，他灵活的身体好像在跳舞一样，一只手足够撑起平衡，另一只手则抚摸上自己的保护叶。爵士压低了身体，警车的视线可以看得更加清楚。爵士的食指按压在黑色的T-back上，隔着那层薄薄的布料，警车能清晰地看到保护叶的形状，那条窄窄的，形状美好的，为他而颤抖着的缝隙。食指在上面上下刮蹭着，爵士并没有把手指探进去，他在布料外面用指尖描绘着接口的样子，臀部高高地翘起，左右摇晃的幅度越来越大。  
他跪着爬向警车，手指在警车的腹甲上戳了一下，警车一下子就倒进背后的椅子里。爵士邪恶地笑了笑，他扶起警车的脚踝，从小腿内侧的线路开始舔了起来。他的舌尖挑逗着警车那些敏感的电线，也在挑逗着警车的光学镜和火种舱。他上下移动着舌尖，舔过膝盖轴承，又来到大腿内侧。爵士放慢了速度，他用手抚摸着警车腿甲的缝隙，把电解液涂抹在上面。他把那些电线包卷在舌上，顺着电线的方向徐徐滑过。他的舌尖一路向上，一直来到警车的对接面板处。  
爵士并没有直接打开那块金属壳，而是继续舔舐着那里，用舌尖画着圈。粘腻的电解液把那块滚烫的金属壳弄的湿漉漉。  
这已经是足够的暗示了。  
警车再次把爵士推倒，让爵士背对着他跪在地上。他打开自己的对接面板，已经无法再等待分毫的输出管涨到了极点。他掀起爵士的裙子，食指勾住接口处那条窄窄的布条，黑色的T-back被勾到了一边，火热的输出管立刻全根没入。  
爵士被巨大的充实感刺入，忍不住浑身都在颤抖。他的头雕蹭在地面上，臀部被抬的高高的，警车勾着黑色的布条，爵士的接口外面被勒的紧紧的，强烈的快感刺激着他的处理器，他的发声器里溢出淫荡的叫声，模糊不清的杂音伴随着装甲磨蹭地面的声音，给警车以越发强烈的刺激。  
灼热的欲望猛地顶到了甬道的最里端，可是这并没有阻止它的呼啸，只是让它更加的勇猛。因为金属内壁上的褶皱的关系，里面十分不平整。每一次警车退出再顶进的移动都让周遭的节点得到了充实的爱抚。  
不断的退出，再顶进。  
感觉到他粗重的换气声。  
有一种充实的满足感。  
不断加快的速度。  
接口也随着逐渐攀高的温度变的更加窄小。  
爵士甚至感觉到了警车的火种跳动声。  
兴奋的感觉充满全身。  
他的手在背后抚摸着警车的大腿根部，可以感觉到他的痉挛。  
整个接口被全部占有。  
敏感的内壁疯狂地感受着高热液体的到来。  
爵士双手紧紧抓着地面，可还是无法抵挡如此猛烈的快感。  
全身一半以上的线路都罢工了，电流在机体的缝隙里四处逃窜。  
他的光镜前一片刷白。意识渐渐游离。  
……  
爵士倒在地上，他的风扇逐渐平稳下来。警车的情况好不到哪儿去，他正在艰难地重启自己的全身线路。看到爵士上线，警车俯身凑近爵士，在他的唇边落下一个温柔的亲吻。  
爵士不打算就这么放过他。他揽过警车的脖子，准备加深这个亲吻。  
“爵士。”内置通讯器里传来幻影的声音。“希望我没打扰到你。”  
爵士的护目镜立刻调低了亮度，他推开警车，走到房间的角落，接通了幻影。  
警车疑惑地看着爵士还在摇摇晃晃的机体。他似乎有事在瞒着他？  
“你让我查的东西，有消息了。”幻影停了停，那边传来翻动数据板的声音。“你明天能过来一下吗？有点东西让你看看。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
爵士进来的时候显得颇为狼狈。保时捷原本漂亮的涂装上滴滴答答着外面的雨点，带着酸蚀气息的雨点在他的机体上留下了难看的痕迹。  
“你自己变形过来的？”幻影用软布擦拭着爵士的肩甲，同时输入一串指令激活能量浴室的工作系统。  
“我以为自己足够快。”爵士扳过幻影的头雕，在上面落下淡然一吻。  
幻影故作夸张地推开爵士。“嘿，别把酸雨蹭在我的装甲上。”蓝白色的涂装十分漂亮，显然得到了主人精心的保养。  
“我以为你对我的爱是无条件的。”爵士看起来十分委屈，但是幻影知道他向来擅长表演。  
“我没法去跟一个浑身淌着酸雨的家伙对接，而且他还以为自己足够——快。”幻影拖长了声调，故意把最后一个音咬的很重。  
“坏小子，想被惩罚吗？”  
“能量浴室已经准备好了，宝贝儿，要不要来一段Sexy Jazz？”  
……  
爵士仰躺在硕大的水池里，适宜的温度让他浑身的线路放松下来，昨晚的疲惫和刚才的紧张一起涌了上来，升腾的热气模糊了他的处理器。爵士半靠在浴池的边沿，双手搭在光滑的大理石台面上，他向后仰着脑袋，入口装饰着精美花纹的门框倒映在他的护目镜上。  
门被拉开了。从爵士的角度，只能看到一双蓝灰色的脚进来了，还是倒着的。爵士笑了笑，四肢更加舒展。  
“不跟我来个共浴吗？”  
蓝白色的装甲丢在地上。幻影走下浴池，靠在爵士的旁边。  
“不错的建议。”  
能量油掀起不小的涟漪，又渐渐画圈远去。幻影搂过爵士的脖颈，轻咬着他的颈部管线。  
“等等，我来找你是有正事的。”爵士按住幻影的手，把他的胸口推离了自己。“你查到什么了？”  
幻影露出“真不解风情”的无奈，右手支着下巴撑在浴池边。  
“在我能调阅的权限范围里，查不到蓝霹雳的记录。”  
“什么意思？”  
“两个可能。”幻影把能量油揉进爵士的管线里，帮他清洗渗进去的酸雨。“一是，他没来得及被卖掉就死了。二是，他被私下买走了，没有走官方程序，所以手续记录是空的。”  
“你有主意了吧？”  
“我调阅了城里几家维修处的记录，没有符合你描述的机体。黑市也查不到线索。”  
“所以你是说，他很有可能是被私下买走了？”  
“对。”  
“那就没有记录可查了？”  
“也不一定。如果你说的那位小蓝是刚成年的话，买家大概可以猜得出来，最多不超过一只手的数。”  
“有特殊癖好的家伙？”  
“比如在双胞胎买大黄蜂的时候，一直跟他们比价的那个老家伙，雷萨。因为他的提价，双胞胎不得不花了高出好几倍的价格才买走大黄蜂。”  
“我想起来了，横炮的后轴差点气断了。”  
“看着那两个小恶魔气急败坏的样子感觉还不错。”  
“你继续帮我查，重点查一查雷萨。”  
“真奇怪。”  
“什么？”  
“我还是头一次见你对别人这么用心，当然，除了我以外。你不会是爱上警车了吧？”  
爵士挑起幻影的下巴，手指向下滑到他未着装甲的胸部光纤上。  
“这话真让我伤心。要证明一下我的爱吗，honey？”  
幻影从善如流地吻住爵士的唇角。爵士的手抚上幻影的腰间，在能量油的作用下，顺利滑到了他的大腿内侧，那里有幻影颇为敏感的后轮轴线，现在，蓝白赛车的底盘已经开始升温。幻影跨坐在爵士的腰间，搂着爵士的后颈，贪心地吸吮着他唇瓣里的甜蜜。爵士也十分配合，舌头翘开他的牙齿，热情又激烈地吻了起来，另一只手则毫不客气的抚上幻影的挡板，顺着还未完全去除的金属壳的缝隙挑逗里面的备用接口。没有谁比他更熟悉幻影的敏感带，每一块电子板，每一个元件，甚至每一条发光带，他都了如指掌。  
“唔……”唇齿相交，让幻影有点眩晕感，但备用接口处突然传来的痛楚让他瞬间弓起腰背，浑身打了一个哆嗦。  
爵士把手指伸了进来。  
“唔……爵士……”幻影的嘴巴仍然被爵士封着，他的腰被爵士扣的死死的。蓝白色的机体挣扎了几下，但在爵士看来这种扭动只是助兴的挑逗罢了。  
爵士放开了幻影，小赛车不得不把排气扇开到一个相当大的功率，他的面甲上挂着冷凝液，换气甚至让他的发声器都不能流畅。“爵士……拿出来……手指……”  
他们以前不是没玩过比这更刺激的，但是备用接口还从未被开发过。幻影紧紧地收着那里，爵士的手指被绞住，几乎无法再前进一步。  
太紧了。  
爵士才不会放手。  
他一边就着幻影跨坐的姿势舔舐小赛车的前翼，舌尖勾起里面的电线，把那里搅的乱成一团，一边慢慢地旋转自己的手指，寻找里面的传感节点。  
毕竟，他对幻影的备用接口还不熟悉。  
蓝白色的赛车几乎把全身重量都压在爵士的上身，他的胳膊抱着爵士的脖颈，全身的线路绷的笔直，他紧蹙眉头，下面传来的扩充感让他无法放松。  
过了一个塞博坦分，爵士发觉幻影依旧是绷得紧紧的，备用接口里的传感节点也还没有找到。他亲吻着幻影的脖颈，安慰说：“放松宝贝，我们来试一试，很美妙的。”  
幻影的手指深深地嵌进爵士的肩膀。“你想试一试？”  
爵士忽然有种不好的预感。  
下一星秒，他的预感得到了证实。  
幻影消失了。  
“哦，该死！”爵士伸手抓了几下，但幻影显然已不在周围。  
“玩隐身也是情趣play吗？”爵士有点无奈。  
忽然有东西攀上他的脖颈，从背后抱住他的头雕，火热的双唇再次吻上他。  
爵士热切地回应着，双手攀上虚空中的肩甲。他任由那条炽烈的舌头在他的脖颈间捣乱，虽然他什么也看不到。  
“不得不说，你每次开隐身都让我格外兴奋。”爵士对着空气舔了舔嘴唇。  
“那不如来点更兴奋的怎么样？”幻影甜腻的声音在他接收器边响起，随后爵士感到幻影的手在他的后背来回摩擦，他舒服地调暗了护目镜，淡蓝色的镜面上打出流光溢彩。  
“你总是能让我……哦……”爵士的赞美被呻吟打断。他伸手，准确无误地捏住了幻影的下巴。“为你着迷，宝贝儿。”  
幻影没有如爵士希望的那样继续那甜蜜的热吻，而是按了按爵士的嘴唇。  
“你会喜欢的。”  
“什么？……哦哦哦哦哦哦塞博坦在上！你干什么！”  
幻影的手指探到爵士的后挡板那里，摸索到备用接口，然后毫不犹豫地插了进去。  
“不，停下来！幻影！”爵士一点也不想亲身试验这种玩法，但是在他甫一开口抗议的时候，就被幻影趁机亲了上来。柔软的金属唇带来了十分鲜活的触感，灵巧的舌头顺着他唇角的缝隙滑进口腔里，迅即展开攻势，在他还来不及反抗的时候，就已经扫过他口腔里的传感节点，舔舐着他的唇齿和金属粘膜。爵士的嘴巴无法闭合，一条亮晶晶的电解液顺着两个机体交缠的唇角滑落下来，滴在他漂亮的胸甲上。爵士伸手去推身上的机体，却被对方反应更快地抓住了他的手腕，扣在浴池边沿。  
身体优势和劣势在这个时候真是明显啊。  
幻影轻咬了一口爵士的舌头，似乎是在惩罚他的不专心。另一只捣乱的手则顺着他的装甲表面游移，潜入装甲下方的缝隙，指尖挑逗着里面的管线，揉捏着细小的齿轮和卡扣。电流顺着爵士的线路在里面流窜，电荷裹挟着热量辐射出来，透到幻影的装甲上。  
他放开了爵士的金属唇，低声说：“它们热透了，不是吗？”  
“我猜你不会停手了，嗯哼？”爵士喘着沉重的置换。  
年轻的贵族在缥缈中轻快地微笑，虽然爵士看不到，但是他确信，压得他无法动弹的凶手此刻正在笑。灵活的手拂过他胸甲上的车灯，在那些干净的玻璃上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“好吧。”爵士于是自动打开了对接面板，扳过蓝灰色的手掌，引导他来到腿部和胯部装甲的连接处。幻影没在意爵士过于挑衅的举动，他抬起爵士的一条腿，亲吻着内侧的线路，舌尖把里面的管线弄得湿漉漉的。  
爵士用另一条腿蹭了蹭他。“拜托你快一点。”  
“你这么希望我快一点？”幻影的嘴角含着狡猾的笑意，虽然爵士看不到。  
“哼。”  
“这就是你经常对我说的，既然不能反抗，那就享受一点？”  
脖颈的能量管忽然被咬住，爵士下意识地想要蜷起双腿抵开对方，却被幻影更快一步地把膝盖卡进了腿间，手指在温热的备用接口通道里按到一个凸起，随即重重地按了下去。  
“唔……”爵士的稳定器立刻绷紧起来，他甚至都没发觉自己在咬着下唇。  
“这里很紧，没怎么对接过吗？”幻影在通道里试着转动自己的手指，在这过程中撞到了一个节点。“哦，是的，我们还没用这里玩过。你的警车呢，他也没享用过吗？”  
爵士的护目镜猛地亮了一下。  
“我可从来都是主导者。”爵士的发声器里带着一丝杂音。  
“可惜今晚不是。”小赛车放低了机体，伏在爵士身上，舔吻着他的音频接收器，声音在旁边低低地响起。今晚是幻影的主场，他绝不允许爵士反客为主。  
“别忘了你以前在我身下婉转求欢的表情。”  
“是吗？”手指又撞到一个传感节点，幻影坏心地放出一点点微小的电流。  
“啊啊……！”爵士弓起背部，发出一声无法抑制的呻吟，备用接口通道里的神经线像打了增压剂一样，把兴奋的电子沿着线路传感到他的处理器里。  
幻影的一只手掌再次覆盖上爵士的车灯，指尖沿着装甲的缝隙描绘形状，激起线路里的电流飞速奔跑，他轻柔地抚摸里面的小元件，舌尖舔舐着爵士的颈部管线。爵士向后仰起脖颈，留给他的舌尖更大的空间。那里看起来那么美味，吸引着压在他身上的人不断向里探索。  
机体持续摇晃着，处理器也因为电流过热而昏昏沉沉的。  
爵士甚至没注意到幻影是什么时候把手指拿出去的。  
他被压在浴池边上，后挡板高高地翘起，淋漓的润滑液从对接设备里流出，沾染了池子里的热油。幻影的输出管随后顶了进来，带着不容置疑的果断，一路上碾过通道里的节点，直直地撞进了他的备用接口。  
“幻影！……我发誓下次会好好招待你……嗯……啊……”爵士张开嘴，一团团热气被排了出来，原本恶狠狠的气势在幻影突然的一顶之下顿时七零八落，变成了一种说不出的妩媚。而且还是幻影极为喜欢的那种。他的发声器里带出动听的呻吟，换气扇里的气流在快速地进出，引擎发出渴望的声音。  
　　恍惚中，爵士的齿关再次被撬开，他回过头，顺从地让幻影揽着他的脖颈。湿润的舌尖细细舔舐，一直伸探到舌头根部，口腔里传来的快感使他颤栗得想要逃开，可扣在他的腰线上的双手却越钳越紧，爵士只能难奈地扭动身子，发出低低的呻吟。  
　　似乎是受了这样的刺激，身后通道里的摆动突然激烈起来，唇齿间的交互也愈加深入。舌头不停地被捕捉、缠绕，吮吸，甚至接吻发出的粘腻的水声，已盖过了两个对接设备间的抽插撞击声。  
爵士光支撑着内部由于摩擦而快要麻痹的下半身便已耗尽精神，根本没有力气去试着调整风扇和置换，就在处理器几乎要因为过热罢工的一刻，终于被解放了，传感器因为置换流通不畅而空白一片，口腔中残留的不知是谁的电解液，随着重重的喘息一并咽了下去，头无力地向后仰进对方的颈项间，那种被充满的感觉，让他无意识地张开嘴，想要借此排解浑身的躁热和悸动。  
仿佛感受到了爵士的配合，幻影不再犹豫，迅速扶住爵士的臀部，一心一意地开始撞击他倍受折磨的通道。爵士浑身的传感线路绷得紧紧的，他的手用力掐进光滑的大理石里，感觉自己仿佛是一条在大海里激荡的小船，随时会被卷进深不可测的深渊。机体像是被一头叫做情欲的野兽狠狠撕扯着，线路里所有不正常的躁热统统集中在下半身的通道里，颤抖地叫嚣着，只想求疯狂的插入，别的全顾不得了……  
直到最后，凶猛的撞击终于在爵士近乎尖叫的声音中达到了顶端，幻影把炽热的交换液灌进爵士的油箱里。在过载的巨大刺激下，爵士的护目镜瞬间锁死，机体上满是从输出管里溅出来的甜腻的液体。蓝白色的机体已经现身，把他抱在怀里，轻柔地吻上他的面甲。  
“你可真够辣的宝贝儿。”幻影的声音在亲吻中显得模糊不清。  
过了几秒之后爵士的护目镜才重新上线。  
“我可是要连本带利地讨回来。”  
“我都被你拆了那么多次，我说过什么吗？”幻影开始帮爵士清理机体。“何况，我帮你打听你那个小情人弟弟的下落，就不能收点报酬吗？”  
爵士捏住幻影的下巴，挑了挑眉。“我的小情人可是你，你这个小狐狸。”

“三个塞时前外面在下酸雨。”警车站在窗边，听到爵士进来的声音也没回头。  
“没错。”爵士心情很好，他哼着歌找来花瓶，把几束不知名的花插进去，理了理形状。  
“可你身上没有一点雨滴。”警车看了看爵士。  
“我在幻影家洗了个热油浴。”  
“不光是和他一起洗澡了吧？”  
故意没理会警车的讽刺，爵士耸耸肩说：“没错，下次我会带你一起的。”  
冰蓝色的光镜紧紧地盯着爵士，爵士也毫不客气地看着他，蓝色的护目镜甚至带了点调笑。  
“你们是不是有事瞒着我？”  
“别忘了你自己的身份。”


End file.
